Running
by mommyof3boys
Summary: After life changing events in her life, Bella finds herself running from her past. Not only for her saftey but that of her family. Rated M for content  mention of rape  and possible lemons to come.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So here is another new story. I haven't decided on a pairing yet. I'll probably do a poll so that you guys can pick. It is going to be non-canon.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. I am just playing with them.

Bella POV:

I find myself running, running from everything and everyone in my past. No, this was my only chance to escape; to escape the horrible life that I'd been living for the last two years. I wasn't running for myself though, no I was running for them. I wasn't always running though…

My life hadn't always been so horrible. I was adopted at the age of four by Tiffany and Liam Robinson. I don't remember much about my real parents, only that they were killed in an accident caused by a drunk driver. The accident led me to being placed in the system. I don't know how long I was there before I became Tiffany and Liam's foster daughter. They were in Seattle one day and got the call. They came by and met me and readily agreed. That same day they took me back to their home on the small Makah Reservation. Eventually they made the decision to adopt me, seeing as how they couldn't have children of their own which is what led them to become foster parents in the first place. I had a great life with them. They gave me anything I could wish for and were always doing everything to make me happy. I was happy, until the moment they were ripped away from me just like my own parents were.

At the age of seventeen, my parents were taken from me for the second time. They were coming back from Seattle and were hit head on by a drunk driver. They were killed on impact. When I got the news, I was devastated. I stayed in my room and didn't leave the house for days. Eventually, that sadness had turned to hate and from hate to rage. I was so mad and couldn't understand why I had to lose another set of parents. Throughout the week, people kept coming by and visiting and I really wasn't paying much attention to them when they did.

It wasn't until Joseph, the leader of the local gang here had said something, that I actually started listening. He was here with his two followers and telling me how sorry they were for my loss. Yeah right, they hadn't spoken more than three words to me before today and they usually weren't nice words either. Anyway, he said something about how I needed to "man up" and get over it already. Upon hearing those words, something in me snapped. I don't know if it was just the constant build up of anger from the loss of my parents but I started shaking. It was so bad that I could feel the couch vibrating. Apparently so could Joseph and his friends because all their heads snapped in my direction. In all honesty, that just pissed me off more. I remember Joseph saying something to the other two but I couldn't make out what. I remember him picking me up and taking off out the back door and through the forest. Eventually he put me down and backed off. I don't remember the exact moment it happened, but one moment I'm me and the next I'm a wolf. Joseph kept trying to tell me to calm down and then he began explaining that all the legends we were told when we were younger were true. He went on to tell me that I'd have to stay away from people until I could get my anger under control. He told me how to phase back and I was mortified to see that I was completely naked. To make matters worse, Joseph and his friends wouldn't stop trying to sneak a peek at me. Eventually one of the other boys gave me his shirt so that I would be covered. The boys, Joseph, Ryan and Matt, took me to see the elders.

The elders were confused as to why I phased. The fact that the only people to phase all had native blood and not one girl had ever phased before. It had never been heard of before that there was a female shape shifter yet here I was. The elders informed me that I would have to stay with Joseph because he was my alpha and would teach me all I needed to know. In the meantime, the elders were going to try and find out any information they could about female shifters. They thought there had to be a purpose for a female shifter. So my days were spent learning the ins and outs of being a werewolf and in the basement at Joseph's house. I had to be with one of the guys at all times. I really hated it because I would see the way their eyes lingered to long on my breasts or ass. In truth, it made me really uncomfortable and freaked me out especially when they did it just after I would phase back.

It had been two weeks since my first phase that the elders had finally come to an agreement as to why a female shifter existed and it was not what I expected to hear. In fact, the reasoning made me sick to my stomach. That was the day my life ended and I became a prisoner to my pack.

E/N: So this is just a little of the background information. The next few chapters will be the same until we reach the opening paragraph of this chapter. Please bare with me as I'm still going to school and a full time mom. I'm not sure what the updates will be like. As always, read and review. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Alright, so here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight.

Bella:

The day I became a prisoner to my pack was the day Bella Swan no longer lived on the reservation. The elders told the community that my parents' death was too much for me to handle. They had told them that I was taking a break, this was my excuse for when I turned wolf. They prolonged the story saying that I couldn't take the constant reminders, so I left to get away from the memories. If only that was the case.

It was decided that the only reason a female shifter existed was to produce a stronger generation of wolves. They kept me locked in the basement of Joseph's house. I wasn't allowed to leave and they would bring me food. I tried escaping, several times, only to learn that this basement was wolf proof. Apparently Matt had an extremely difficult time controlling his anger so they had to find a place that could hold him until he learned to control his wolf. They built this basement for him and any future wolves that may need it. Eventually they brought all my clothes from the house, not that many of them fit me but at least I had my stuff. I pretty much just sat around reading one of the few books they brought me.

It wasn't until a few weeks later that I was cursing the fact that I was locked in this stupid basement. I started my period and of course they wouldn't think to bring me anything. I decided to take a warm bath to ease the ache of the cramps that I was having. I was so relaxed that I didn't hear anyone come downstairs. When the bathroom door opened, it startled me and I nearly jumped out of the bathtub. I grabbed the towel and covered myself. Before I could even ask Joseph what he was doing, he was next to the bathtub and yanking me out. I was startled to see that his eyes were no longer brown but a pitch black. The only way to describe the look on his face would be to say that it was his wolf. I don't know how I knew that but I did. I think my wolf could sense the dominance coming from him. Instinctively I knew what was going to happen next and I began to struggle. It was of no use though because I was already small in comparison to his wolf and he was my alpha, which made him even bigger than me. I hit, kicked, punched and bit all the way to the bed but it was no use. It didn't take him long to undress and force himself on me. I guess I knew that this was going to happen. I didn't exactly expect them to ask me to have their babies but I guess I wasn't really thinking of rape until the moment it was happening. I blocked it out as best as I could. When I was all over and he left, I went back to the bathroom and took a scorching hot shower. I scrubbed my body trying to get the feel of him off me. Once I was done I got dressed and laid in bed where I cried myself to sleep. I cried for the loss of both sets of parents, I cried for the loss of my old life, I cried for the loss of my innocence but mostly I just cried. Joseph came back and did "it" every day for the next two weeks. The other guys hadn't seen me and I'm sure it had something to do with the fact that Joseph didn't want either of them to think they could have me. I think he was afraid he would have to share. By the end of it he told me it was his wolf that made him do it, but I could tell he didn't completely believe that himself. I could see it in _his_ eyes, not his wolf's eyes, that he had wanted me. It had been there since I first phased. I think I always knew his thoughts were inappropriate, but I could never be sure since for some reason the guys couldn't read my thoughts when we were phased and vice versa. That didn't bother me one bit. I like my mind to remain private and I could only image the things running through teenage boys' minds.

Joseph continued to do with me as he wished every month. He was the only one allowed near me when I was on my period and for the week after. I never stopped fighting but it never deterred him either.

It was five months into being locked in the basement when I missed my first period. Of course I knew exactly what that meant, especially given all the circumstances that had happened several times a month. I had been sitting on the bed crying when Matt walked in with food. He brought the food to me and sat down. Whatever it was he brought had made me instantly nauseous and I ran to the bathroom to throw up. He followed me in and then began sniffing. He eventually was right next to me and realized I smelled different. It didn't take long for him to put the pieces together. He walked with me back to the bed and sat with me while I cried.

I liked Matt. I could tell that he wanted to help me but was probably under some kind of alpha command from preventing him from doing it. His imprint, Lena was really sweet too. He told me that at least I wouldn't have to go through anymore "rounds" with Joseph because he succeeded in what he wanted to do. I was honestly thankful for that. He eventually left to go inform Joseph and the others that I was pregnant. I could feel myself falling asleep, no doubt from all the emotional stress of the day.

E/N: So, what'd you think? I'm getting ready to work on the next chapter. A few more of background info and we'll get to the intro of the first chapter. Thanks for reading and feel free to review.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Alright, so before I get into the chapter I just want to address something first. To the reviewer (without an account), nipwoowin if you're still reading I would like to say I'm sorry you're offended. Secondly, I'd like to say that this is fan-fiction and none of it is based off of anything real. I'd also like to state that I never once mentioned that the elders knew of what was happening to Bella. The only part they had in anything was to allow her to be kept in the basement (you'll understand why in this chapter if you're still reading). Had you waited or perhaps if I'd mention it at the E/N that you were getting the POV of the elders' maybe you wouldn't have written what you did. I'd also like you to know that I respect the natives and their tribes. I have a great friend whom I've been very supportive of especially in his quest with the Supreme Court and trying to make them see that his people have been treated unfairly. All that being said, there will always be someone out there to disagree with what an author writes; which is fine because it's the reader's choice on whether or not to read. Assuming that you're still reading, I hope that this chapter helps explains things a little better. To everyone else, sorry for the long A/N but I felt that needed to be said since I couldn't contact them directly.

Disclaimer: Like always, I don't own Twilight.

Elders' POV:

The moment we found out that Bella Swan had phased we were all thrown for a loop. Never once while hearing the legends when growing up did we ever hear about females being shifters. The other thing that threw us for a loop was the fact that she wasn't of native blood, at least not that any of us knew of. So now we were left with two very important questions: why is it that she, a female, phase and who exactly her parents were? I don't think either of these questions was going to be easily answered.

We got to work right away, a few of us tackling the task of looking further back into the histories and the rest the task of finding out more about her parents. The first few days we kept coming up empty. There was never any mention of a female phasing in any of the legends or histories of our people. The same could be said for her parents. As far as we could tell from the information we found, there was no trace of native blood anywhere on either side of her family. This led us to believe that maybe her parents weren't actually her parents. Maybe she had been adopted or given to her parents and they never told her. Who knows?

It was two weeks after Bella first phased that we started thinking out of the box to try and come up with a reason as to why she phased. We started looking more into imprinting and how it's used to help the boys find their perfect match and to create a stronger generation of wolves. Then we started thinking that if Bella were to be imprinted on, that she and her mate would have the strongest wolves possible. That was the day that we decided the reason Bella Swan phased was to be imprinted on by another wolf, which in turn would result in them reproducing stronger wolves for the next generation of the tribe. When we discussed this with Joseph, Ryan and Matt, they seemed to be interested in the theory behind it all. It was decided that we would keep Bella in the basement of Joseph's house and as each new member of the pack joined, they would be introduced to her until one of them imprinted on her. We knew this wasn't right, but we all agreed it was too risky to risk her leaving the reservation. If she left, then the future wolves wouldn't have the opportunity to meet her and imprint. She was important to the tribe even if she didn't know it. We told the rest of the reservation that she was having a hard time coping with the loss of her parents so she was leaving to get away from the memories for a while.

The boys would be the ones to take care of her. They thought it would be too risky to let one of us do it. After all, she may have been a small wolf but she was wolf none-the-less. That meant she could hurt one of us if she was aggravated enough. The boys weren't willing to risk our safety. They were to give us daily updates on how she was doing. We all hoped it wouldn't be long before the two prospects phased. The sooner they did, the sooner they'd be able to see Bella and we'd know if they found their mate.

Another few weeks passed and the two additions were added to the pack. Adam and John were best friends. Both of them were seventeen. Joseph told us he introduced them to Bella but neither of them imprinted on her. To say we were disappointed would be an understatement. We had really hoped it would be one of them. If it was then we would be able to let Bella out of the basement and go back home. We wouldn't have to worry about her running away because she'd have to stay here since it's where her mate would be. We were all hoping that it didn't take long before someone else phased.

Joseph continued to give us updates on Bella. He said that she was still always pissed as hell, we saw plenty of evidence on his face and arms quite a few times. He said Bella would get particularly pissed at being locked up and take it out on him. Personally, we all thought it was kind of funny because he had a tendency to be fairly cocky and needed to be knocked down a peg or two.

It had been five months and still no one had imprinted on Bella. We were all starting to become extremely worried. We didn't think we would have to keep her locked up for this long. We were just finishing a meeting when Matt came through the door. He honestly didn't look to good and I began to worry, especially since becoming wolves the boys didn't get sick. I motioned with my hand for him to come forward and he made his way to stand in front of us. What he told us next shocked us. When he told us Bella was pregnant, we weren't sure what to think. She hadn't been imprinted on so we had no idea she was even doing that. When we asked him who the father was, we were even more shocked to find out it was Joseph. It was then, that Joseph walked through the door to hear what was said. The moment I looked into his eyes, correction his wolf's eyes, I knew what had happened. Looking around at the other elders, I could tell they were seeing what I saw. Bella hadn't been having sex, no she was forced and by our own alpha no less. We tried talking to Joseph but he just left no doubt to go see for himself about Bella. As soon as he was gone, we began to question Matt. Of course, any question we asked about what happened to Bella he couldn't answer. That only meant one thing, alpha order. Joseph had used the alpha command to keep the boys from telling us what he was doing. The more I think about his "updates" the more it all adds up. The scratches and bruises weren't because she was pissed about being locked up; no they were because she was fighting back. The rest of the elders were just as outraged as I was, to learn that our own future chief could do something like this. We had to come up with a plan of action. While we may not have known about what he was doing, he was still our responsibility and we allowed Bella to be locked away in the basement. We were going to come up with a plan to help Bella. Matt told us he would help any way he could. After he left, we began coming up with a plan. We knew it would take time, as we'd have to ensure all bases were covered. It was a good thing Matt was good at blocking his mind from Joseph.

Of course this is what we had wanted to happen, but not like this and we definitely didn't plan on it happening for a while. We figured she'd be happily with her mate before she had a baby. Not forced into it by someone who she was supposed to be able to trust. We let her down and it was up to us to make things right.

E/N: So, there is your insight to the elders and their take on what was happening. What'd you think? Nipwoowin, if you're still reading, I hope this helped to explain things a little better. Thanks for reading and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for all the alerts and reviews. I'm glad you like the story so far.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related.

I'd like to recommend a few fics:

The Third Wife by nails233

And The Rest Were Gone by ILuvWords10

Bella POV:

I'm now five months pregnant and extremely huge. Lena thinks it's because both Joseph and I are wolves. She's been studying to be a nurse so she's been checking on me to make sure everything was going well. I guess it was nice to have her rather than no one; since Joseph wasn't allowing me out of the basement now that I was having his pup. I punched him in the face and told him he may have fathered this baby but it doesn't make him a father.

I can say one good thing at this point , besides the baby, is that Joseph hasn't tried anything with me since the day he found out I was pregnant.

Matt and the elders had tried helping me escape but it failed. They had me fake being in pain so that Joseph would think it was the baby (I know it was wrong but we had to do something). Joseph freaked and took me to the hospital in Port Angeles. The elders came with us while Matt had pretended to stay here. He actually phased and ran the whole way. He phased back before he got to the hospital. The elders tried distracting him while I snuck out. It didn't work though because he ended up realizing what was happening and caught up to us. I ended up phasing and fighting with Joseph. Of course, he was careful enough so he didn't hurt me and I really stood no chance since his wolf is much larger than my own. I ended up phasing back and he took me back to his house which is where I am back in the basement.

The elders have been trying to come up with new ways to help me escape but at this point, it's going to have to wait. I can barely move and once the baby is born it'll be even harder for me. For now, I'll just have to trust that when the opportunity presents itself that we'll be able to make it out safely.

I'm lying in bed while Lena checks on me and the baby. I've only got a month and a half left. I'm seriously about to die. I'm bigger than a beached whale and I've never once seen a lady who was as big as me at this stage. Lena keeps telling me it's the wolf genes. I only hope she's right and that there aren't a bunch of kids in me at the moment.

Lena informs me that I should probably be on bed rest seeing as how my blood pressure is up a little and my feet are swelling pretty badly. I agree because it's not like I really do anything other than lay in bed all day anyway. She gives me the usually spill about letting Matt know if I'm experiencing any contractions, blah, blah, blah. She gives me a smile and leaves.

Joseph comes down a while later with some food, which makes me happy since I'm starving, and a huge box. He sets the food down next to the bed and then proceeds to unload the box. After a few moments I realize that it's most likely supplies for when I have the baby. This totally freaks me out and suddenly, I'm not so hungry anymore. I roll over on my side as best I can, place a pillow between my knees and proceed to fall asleep. Eventually I wake up because my child decided to use my bladder as a trampoline. I waddle my way to the bathroom, since I can't really call it walking anymore. I relieve myself and make my way back to the bed. I try and get comfortable but nothing seems to be working. My feet and back hurt so I just decide to give up and go back to sleep. I still feel tired anyway. I wake up a while later to my back still hurting. I try adjusting sides but nothing seems to be working. I get up and walk around the room, thinking that I may have just slept wrong and that the walking with relieve the pressure on my back. After a while it goes away so I sit back down and do nothing. I decide to think of names since I have nothing better to do and come up with a few that I really like. At some point I fell asleep only to be woken up by more back pain.

I decide that maybe I should try and get a hold of Matt so he can let Lena know. She'd probably try and kick my ass if I didn't. I had two options, I yell for Joseph and hope that someone's in the house to hear me, or I phase and attempt to reach his mind. I decide that the first option is better since I've only ever been able to reach Matt's mind once and it was extremely difficult for me to do it. I sit up and waddle towards the bottom of the stairs. There's no way in hell I'm attempting to get up them. I yell for Joseph and wait. After a few minutes, I yell again, this time for Matt. Yet again, no answer, so I yell for Ryan, Adam and John. Eventually I hear the lock go on the door and let out a sigh of relief that someone was here to hear me. Adam came down the stairs to see what was wrong. I told him I needed Lena and he went back upstairs. I went and sat in the rocking chair near the bed. My back was really starting to bother me now and I felt like I was having cramps or something. I was seriously starting to get scared now.

It was about fifteen minutes later that Lena and Matt came downstairs. Lena rushed over to my side where I was in the chair. I could feel my eyes watering and I wasn't really sure if it was from me being scared or the small amount of pain I was in. I explained to Lena what was going on and she told me she needed to check me. She had me get on the bed and undress from the waist down. Matt had gone into the bathroom to give me some privacy. I was thankful considering I saw him as a brother and no girl wants her brother to see that part of her.

It was extremely uncomfortable experience but I was sure I'd take this over what was to come any day. Judging by the look on Lena's face I knew I was in labor. She confirmed my thoughts by informing me I was already at 4 cm. I covered myself with the sheet so that Matt could come out. Lena let him know what was going on and told him that she may need his help but no one else needed to be here. Matt went to inform everyone what was going on. Lena helped me change into a gown that Joseph must have gotten from a hospital or something.

By the time Matt had gotten back, my contractions had gotten much closer. Lena checked me again and let me know I was now at 8 cm and it wouldn't be much longer. Two hours later, I gave birth to my son, Liam Jaxxon Swan. He weighed in at 8 pounds 2 ounces. I couldn't imagine how much he would have weighed if he had another month to grow. I was extremely tired but the moment Joseph came down my wolf was on alert. She was detecting a threat against her pup, even if it was his own father. I could feel the growl erupt from my throat, surprisingly Liam wasn't scared. He snuggled further into my chest. Joseph apparently was smart enough to stay back. Matt suggested they go upstairs while Lena checked us out. Once he was out of my sight, I visibly relaxed. Lena checked us over and gave us a clean bill of health before leaving as well. With my little man curled up against me, safely in my arms, I fell asleep.

I was woken up a few minutes later to Liam rooting around my chest. Instinctively I knew he was hungry. I lowered the top of my gown and positioned Liam so that he could eat and eat he did. Eventually we both fell asleep. Liam nestled into my chest and me holding him protectively.

E/N: So, what did you guys think? I think one more chapter before Bella finally makes her escape and we're to the intro of the story. Feel free to review. Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for the alerts and reviews. Sorry it's taken me a while to get this out to you. I did just go on spring break so I've got 10 days school free. Quick note, there's going to be a time jump so please don't hate me.

As always, I don't own anything Twilight related. I'm just borrowing the characters.

Bella POV:

It's been ten months since Liam was born and things have once again changed for me. I've enjoyed watching him grow; going from rolling over to crawling and crawling to walking. , Yes I said walking. He started that when he was eight months old. While I've had the opportunity to enjoy being his mom, it still wasn't a great life. I didn't want him to have to grow up living his life in a basement with no other interaction with children or people. Matt and Lena were the only ones I'd allow near Liam. I just felt like I couldn't trust anyone else. I'd feel my wolf rear her head anytime I felt there was a threat, mainly when Joseph would come near him.

Joseph, I still hate him with a passion. He left me alone for the first few months after Liam was born. I was extremely grateful but I wasn't sure how long that would last. Luckily, Lena told me that in some cases, breast feeding could act as a sort of birth control so if anything it may take a while before or if I get pregnant. She tried to sneak me birth control once but got caught. She wasn't allowed to see me for three weeks. Eventually he started back up, once again claiming it wasn't him but his wolf. Thankfully, he only did it when Liam was sleeping. I never wanted my son to have to see what his _father_ was doing to me. Once again I found myself in the same predicament as I was in just over a year ago. Lena came to check me and confirmed that I was just three months along. I had a small bump.

The elders had tried to help us escape on two other occasions but once again we were unsuccessful. I never let it deter me from trying again. If anything, I'm more determined to get out of this mess now that I've got another life depending on me, so are the elders. I know that it's going to happen. I can feel it in my gut.

I was brought out of my musings by the door being opened. I looked up to see Matt. He was bringing me food and I could see that he had a strange look on his face; I wasn't sure what that was about.

He set the food down and informed me that Joseph had imprinted. He wasn't sure what that meant for me. He and the elders thought that the imprint would allow Joseph to cut all ties with me, so to speak. Matt thought that I may be able to actually get away now that Joseph's priorities would lie with his imprint. He and the elders were finishing the details of an escape for me and Liam. Lena had even been bringing me supplies to keep stashed away in a bag that I kept hidden in the closet. He told me to make sure it was always ready because we'd have to be quick. He didn't have to tell me twice. The sooner I could get us out of this mess, the better off we'd be. I'd miss Matt and Lena but I knew that we'd see each other again at some point later on down the road. With a hug goodbye Matt left and I sat, waiting. Waiting for the moment when we'd be free from this mess.

It was two weeks later that Joseph came storming into the basement. He was yelling and I wasn't even sure what it was about. I could only make out the words imprint and threat. I had no idea what he meant. Eventually, he was under the impression that I was a threat to his imprint and that I would try and keep him from her because he was the father of my children. One word was going through my mind and that was idiot. I told him that I wanted nothing to with him and he could be with his imprint and he'd never have to see me again. H

He came at me and I prayed that Liam wouldn't wake up with all the noise he was making. Of course, that went on silent ears as Liam started to wail from his crib. I walked backwards towards the crib, keeping my eyes on Joseph. I couldn't trust him in this mood and with the way he was shaking. I got to the crib and was getting ready to reach in and grab Liam when I saw Joseph's hand reach out, the next thing I know Liam is no longer himself but a small brown wolf. He was baring his teeth at Joseph and letting out a growl; a warning not to come any closer to me. Joseph stopped where he was, apparently realizing what he was doing. I'm not sure what it was that went through his head but he warned me about staying away from his imprint. I was running my hands over Liam's head trying to soothe him in hopes that he would phase back when Matt came rushing down the stairs.

He stopped dead in his tracks upon seeing a small wolf cub in Liam's crib before informing Joseph that he was needed because there were two new members of the pack and they couldn't get them to calm down. Joseph took off out the door and Matt stayed behind. I looked to Liam and saw that he was back to himself and completely naked. Matt told me now was our chance. I didn't need to be told twice. I hugged Matt and told him to go before Joseph noticed he was taking too long. As he hugged me back, he stuck something in my pocket before placing a kiss on Liam's head and taking off out the door. I quickly dressed Liam and grabbed our bag before taking off as fast as I could. I didn't know where I was going, just that I needed to get as far away as possible.

I made traveled away from the reservation, making sure to stay as far away from the woods as possible. I didn't want to take any chances. I made it to the main road off of the reservation and continued to walk as fast as possible. It was difficult carrying Liam but I could deal with it.

Right now, I find myself running, running from everything and everyone in my past. This was my only chance to escape; to escape the horrible life that I'd been living for the last two years. I wasn't running for myself though, no I was running for them.

E/N: Alright, so now we're all caught up. This means that the format will change a bit. There'll be dialogue between people and everything. Let me know what you thought. Hopefully another chapter will be up in the next few days. Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Once again, thanks for all the alerts and reviews. If you haven't already, please go vote in the poll that's on my profile so I can decide who Bella is going to be with. Now, on with the story.

Disclaimer: Anything Twilight related belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just borrowing the characters and playing with them.

Bella POV:

Once I felt safe enough, I stopped to make sure Liam was okay. After seeing that he was fine, I remembered that Matt had stuck something in my pocket. I shifted Liam so that I could reach into my pocket. I pulled out an envelope. I opened it to find a piece of paper and some money. I took the paper out and shoved the envelope back into my pocket. I opened it up to read what it said.

_Bella,_

_I'm sorry that you had to suffer through this and that I couldn't do anything to stop it. I've come to see you as a sister and Liam as my nephew. I'm upset and happy that you've made it out. Upset because I'll miss you guys and happy because you shouldn't have had to live this way. I gathered what money I had, which wasn't much. If I know you, you'll get as far away from the reservation as possible. Once you reach the main road, make a right and eventually you'll come across a rundown car. The keys are in the glove box. Take it as far as it will get you before using the money. Get you and Liam as far away from this place as you can. I hope that we'll see each other again in the future. If not, take care and be safe. The best of luck to you with yet another safe delivery. I know Lena is freaking out but you'll do fine. We love you._

_Matt_

I wiped the tears from my eyes and did what Matt told me to do. Eventually I came up to a piece of crap car. I opened the door and grabbed the keys from the glove box. I got in and placed Liam next to me. Obviously Matt didn't have time to get a car seat for Liam. I threw the bag of stuff on the floor and started the car. Matt was definitely right when he said it was a rundown car. I was lucky it started, though it did take several tries. Once it was running, I drove off as fast and safely as possible. I didn't stop until I realized the car was running low on gas. Luckily I made it to the gas station before I ran out. I took one of the bills out of the envelope and grabbed Liam so I could go inside and pay for the gas. I grabbed a bottle of water and some crackers for Liam and went back to the car. After putting the gas in, I climbed in and set Liam down. I started the car and continued to drive. I don't know how long I had driven before I could feel my eyes drooping. Liam was fast asleep laid down across the seat with his face buried in my leg. I knew I'd have to stop and it had to be soon. I only hoped that we could find somewhere to rest soon. After another ten minutes of driving I saw a little motel and decided to stop here because I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. I wasn't even sure where we were or how far from the reservation we were but I knew that I needed to sleep. I grabbed Liam and my bag and headed inside. After paying for the room I took my key card and went in search of our room. I was surprised to see that it wasn't too terrible but it could have been worse. I set Liam down only to realize that he had sprung a leak and needed a completely new outfit. I hated to wake him up but I couldn't let him sleep in his wet clothes. I tried to be careful and not wake him up but luck wasn't on my side. It looked like he would be up for a while now. I decided to give myself and Liam a bath since we had nothing better to do.

When we were dressed in clean clothes, Liam and I sat on the bed watching the only channel that we got on the TV. He was content just to be in my arms and close to me. At some point we both fell asleep and I woke up to Liam climbing all over me. I looked at the clock to see that we hadn't eaten in some time. I could hear Liam's tummy growling so I slipped on my shoes and grabbed Liam's blanket and headed back towards the car. We drove around for a while until we came up to a small diner. I parked and grabbed Liam and headed inside.

The bell above the door chimed and several heads turned towards our direction. I made my way over to a booth in the corner and sat down with Liam in my lap. A waitress came over and took our order. I decided on a burger and fries with a milkshake, since I hadn't had one in a very long time, and got Liam some chicken. She headed towards the kitchen with our order in hand. I took the time to look around and noticed there were all sorts of people here. There were a group of boys at one booth, and group of older men at another and several couples and individuals. Eventually the waitress came with our food and Liam and I ate. I actually made some embarrassing noises while drinking my shake but I truly didn't care because that was the best milkshake I've ever had. We paid for our food, at which point I realized there wasn't much left, and headed back to the hotel.

When we got back, I set Liam on his blanket on the floor and gave him some of his toys to play with. I sat next to him trying to think of what we'd do next.

E/N: So, we're getting closer to her meeting someone from La Push. Any specific person you'd like it to be? Again, if you haven't already, please vote on the poll on my profile for who you'd like Bella's imprint to be. Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry about not updating sooner. I've been busy with my boys and family while on spring break, which sadly ends for me today. Thanks to everyone who has added this to their favorites and alerts and reviewed. If you haven't already, vote on the poll.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related. I'm just borrowing the characters.

Bella POV:

After letting Liam play for a while I noticed how late it was. I picked up his stuff and got him and myself ready for bed. I got us situated in bed and let Liam nurse for the night. After switching sides, he was almost asleep. This boy sure loved his food. I'm sure it's due to the fact that both his father and I are wolves. After ensuring that Liam ate his fill and was fast asleep, I fixed my shirt and got comfortable before falling asleep myself.

I woke up the next morning to Liam pulling on my hair and grabbing at my shirt. Rolling my eyes, I gathered him into my arms and quickly changed his diaper before situating him so that he could eat. I played with his hair and made faces at him while he ate. Once he was finished I got us both ready for the day. Of course, I didn't have many clothes and the only clean shirt I had somewhat highlighted my baby belly. There wasn't much I could do about it other than wear my dirty shirt, which wasn't happening. I decided that we would head back to the diner we ate at last night. I grabbed the bag, which held all of our possessions, and loaded us into the car. I'd have to decided if we were going to stay here another night or if we should move on. Once we arrived at the diner, I grabbed Liam and went back to the same spot we sat at last night. Another waitress came over and took our order. I got us pancakes, eggs, bacon and sausage, hash browns, toast and a side of fruit with orange juice to drink. Of course, this caused the waitress to look at me weird but I couldn't really blame her. She probably thought there was no way for me to eat it all by myself. I took the time to people watch, much like I did last night and saw that there was a group of old men seated behind me and a table with a few couples here and there.

The waitress brought us our food, though it did take her two trips. I noticed that the old men seated behind me were looking at me strangely; probably because the amount of food that was at my table. Hey, I can't help it I'm not only pregnant but a wolf too. I'll be lucky if this even fills me up. I'll probably have to get some snacks on the way back to the motel. One of the old men noticed I saw him and he gave me a small smile. I smiled back and turned back to my food. I started by cutting up the pancakes into small pieces so that Liam could have some. I also gave him a little bit of eggs and toast. Once he was occupied with his food, I began eating my own. Eventually Liam lost interest in his food and decided to stand up on the seat. He was talking baby talk and look around at everything going on around him. I made sure to keep an eye on him to make sure he didn't fall. I was just about to take a bite of my eggs when Liam's chubby little hand came into my line of sight. I could see his little fist all balled up. Then next thing I know I see his piece of toast fly from his hand. I watch as it leaves his hand and hits one of the old men behind us right in the face. I'm sure there was a look of horror written on my face. I quickly grab Liam and set him on my lap while turning around to the old men behind us.

"I'm so, sorry. I should have been watching him better." I said. I was about to apologize again when the man Liam hit in the face held his hand up. I was trying to decipher if he was angry or not but I couldn't tell.

"It's fine." He said. "It's obvious the little guy just wanted some attention. Isn't that right?" he asked Liam while smiling at him. Liam clapped his little hands and was bouncing on my legs laughing. I let out a breath once I realized he wasn't mad.

"Hi, I'm Harry. This is Quil." He said pointing to the man on his right. "And that's Billy." He said pointing to the man that Liam hit in the face. I gave a small wave to them and Liam copied me. They all started laughing at him.

"Who's this little guy?" Billy said while playing with Liam.

"This is Liam." I said while tickling his belly. This caused him to giggle and laugh uncontrollably. I did it for a bit longer and then stopped.

"And your name?" Quil asked.

"Sorry, it's Bella." I said. He nodded his head and smiled.

"It's nice to meet you guys." Harry said. Billy and Quil nodded their heads in agreement.

"Likewise." I replied. I picked up the bowl of fruit and started eating again. I was too hungry to worry about looking crazy. I just wanted to eat.

"You're not from around here are you?" Harry asked. I finished swallowing what was in my mouth before answering him.

"No." was my simple reply. I really wasn't sure what else I was supposed to say.

"What are you doing here if you don't mind me asking?" Quil asked me. I gave a shrug of my shoulders.

"I need a change of scenery." I replied, though I'm sure it came out more as a question rather than answer. Liam decided to play with my hair while I was talking to Billy, Harry and Quil.

"Hmm…" was all that I managed to make out from them. "Why don't you come join us?" Harry asked. I started to protest when he interrupted me. "Come on, us old folks need some company. Besides, I'll have to listen to these two talk about boring stuff." He said with a nod towards Billy and Quil. I was going to decline but the look on Harry's face reminded so much of the way Liam would look at me when he wanted me to do something.

I sighed dramatically before replying. "Oh, alright. Who could say no to that face?" I asked while pointing to him. Quil and Billy laughed and I think Harry actually blushed. Billy scooted over so that I could slide in next to him. I put Liam between the two of us.

"Would you mind watching him while I grab our food?" I asked Billy.

"No problem." he said with a smile. He was holding Liam's little hands while he was bouncing up and down. The other two watched. As I stood up, I could feel their eyes on me. At first I wasn't sure what that was all about but then I remembered that the shirt I was wearing didn't exactly hide my belly and when I came to sit down I had Liam to cover it. I made no move to show that I knew they were looking at me and went on to grab our plates. It took me a few trips and then I sat back down. When I did, I looked up to see them staring at me.

"What?" I asked a little too harshly. I quickly regretted it.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. It's just, we weren't expecting you to be…I mean…" Harry said. I cut him off to save him the embarrassment or awkwardness of the situation.

"You mean pregnant?" I questioned. They nodded their heads. "It's fine. I'm used to it." I said. Things were awkward for a moment so I decided to start eating again.

"Wow, you sure you can eat all that?" Quil asked me. I nodded my head since I had a mouthful of hash browns. He looked at me with a raised eye brow.

I finished swallowing before replying. "What? Just because I'm a girl I can't eat?" I fired back with a raised eye brow of my own. "Besides, I'm pregnant and eating for two. Plus I have to keep this one fed as well." I said before realizing it. I was seriously mentally slapping myself.

"Liam's your son?" Billy questioned. I looked at him and nodded my head.

"Yeah." Was my simple reply. I'm sure they were thinking all kinds of things at the moment. I was just about done with my food so I finished it. Just to prove a point to Quil I picked up my fork and stole a piece of his steak off his plate. It was actually really good and I was wondering why I didn't order that for myself. I heard a chuckle and looked to see it was Harry.

"Still hungry or are you just trying to prove your point?" he asked me with a smirk. I gave him a smirk of my own.

"Actually, I was just thinking that I should have ordered that for myself. Seeing as how he hasn't touched that…" I said while pointing to the half eaten steak on Quil's plate "in a while, you won't mind if I finish it off for you. Will you?" I asked Quil with a smile on my face. He looked at me for a moment, probably trying to figure out if I was being serious or not. He shrugged his shoulders and slid his plate over my way. "Thanks!" I said sweetly before cutting up the steak and devouring it.

"Holy hell." Billy said. I looked over to him.

"What?" I said innocently. Though I knew they were seriously trying to figure out where all the food went. Even a normal pregnant woman wouldn't be able to eat that much.

"I cannot believe you just ate all that food. I think you could give our boys a run for their money when it comes to eating." Billy said.

"I agree with you there Billy." Harry said. "I thought our boys were bottomless pits but I think Bella could out eat them." I gave a sheepish smile at all the attention I was receiving from them.

"Well, it was nice to meet you guys but I really should get going. This one's probably ready for a nap and diaper change and well, I'm just ready for a nap." I said with a smile. "Thanks again for inviting me to sit with you guys. It was a lot of fun and I haven't had that in quite some time."

"It was no problem Bella." Harry said. The other two nodded in agreement.

I went to pay for my bill when I realized I didn't have a receipt. I saw the waitress who took my order and flagged her down.

"Excuse me, can I get my bill please?" I asked her nicely. She reached into her apron pocket and tore a paper off the pad. "Thank you…" I trailed off while reading her name tag. "Leah."

"You're welcome." She said.

I grabbed my bag and was getting ready to take out money when a hand reached out and stopped me. I looked up to see Billy shake his head. I looked at him puzzled.

"Breakfast is on us." He said gesturing to himself, Harry and Quil. I went to argue but was once again interrupted. "No arguments." He said as Harry snatched the bill from my hands. I made a noise of protest but decided it was no use to argue since they had my bill now.

"Thank you guys." I said. They nodded their heads and I gathered Liam and our bag and headed towards the door. I stopped and gave a small wave before exiting and heading to the car. Once we were settled in safely I headed back to the motel. I decided that this is where we're going to stay, at least for a little while.

When we got back to the motel, I rented the room for a week since the lady at the front desk gave me a special rate. I think she may have felt bad when she realized I was a single mom with another on the way but either way I wasn't going to complain.

Once inside the room, I changed Liam's diaper and we snuggled. I laid there thinking about what nice people Billy, Harry and Quil were. I could see them being friends with Liam, you know, before he died. I don't know how long it was before we both fell asleep.

E/N: Ok, so this is the longest chapter so far. As you can see, I decided that Billy wasn't going to be in a wheel chair (please don't hate me for that). So what are your thoughts? If there is something you want to see happen, let me know and I will try to work it into the story. Thanks for reading and please leave a review. The next chapter is probably going to be Billy, Harry and Quil's POV.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: So here is the next chapter. We'll get to see into the minds of Billy, Harry and Quil.

Disclaimer: Like I've said a bunch of other times, I don't own Twilight.

Billy POV:

I watched as Bella carried Liam out to their car. They got in and took off. I should have asked her where she was staying. I was brought out of my thoughts by Harry tapping my shoulder.

"Huh, What?" I asked because I completely missed what he had just said.

Harry shook his head and repeated himself. "I said, where do you think she's staying? There aren't many places around here." I gave a shrug of my shoulders.

"Don't really know. There's only that small place up the road and the one closer to Forks. It's gotta be one of those two." I replied.

"She could be staying with family or friends." Quil said.

"True." I replied.

There was a moment of silence as we all sat there thinking. My biggest thought was that there was something familiar about her yet I couldn't quiet place my finger on it.

"Did she seem familiar to you guys?" I asked Harry and Quil.

"Almost but I know I've never met her before. Maybe we knew her parents?" Harry said.

"I don't know." Was my response. I sat there thinking about it more when Quil spoke up again.

Quil POV:

I was trying to figure out why Bella seemed so familiar but just couldn't place it. I gave up for the time being.

"I couldn't believe how much she ate. She really reminded me of Quil when he gets food in front of him. It was the only thing she was focused on, other than Liam." I told them. They nodded their heads in agreement.

"I know. I was really shocked that she ate that much, plus the rest of your steak." Harry said to me.

"Yeah, I know she's pregnant and feeding Liam but still. I don't see how she was able to put all that food away. I was actually concerned that she was going to make herself sick or something." Billy said.

"What did you guys make of the whole 'I haven't had that much fun in a while'?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure. I mean, it's obvious that she has a baby and is pregnant again but I just felt like there was more to the story than that." Harry said. I nodded my head in agreement with that.

"There is definitely something more to her. The way she was being pretty straight and to the point when it came to our questions. It was almost like she didn't really want to say anything." Billy said.

"You're right about that. She even got this funny look on her face when you asked her to join us." I said to Billy.

Harry POV:

"I noticed that as well. It was like she was in a totally different place or something." I told them.

"Well, maybe we'll see her around here again." Billy replied.

"I hope you're right Billy. I hope you're right."

"Me too." Replied Quil.

Leah passed by our table and I flagged her down. She stopped at our table and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"What's up pops?" she said with a smile. She knew how much I hated to be referred to as that. I could see that Billy and Quil were trying to suppress the laughter that was threatening to come out. I shot a glare in their direction. Leah turned to them. "Hey old man and gramps." She greeted with that same smile. They instantly glared at her. Now it was my turn to suppress my laughter.

I turned back to my lovely daughter. "You know that we hate those nicknames you give us so would you be so kind to stop calling us them?" I said with a pointed glare. She pretended to look thoughtful before responding.

"I could but where would the fun be in that?" she said with a smile. I rolled my eyes at her antics.

"Anyways, I wanted to get our bill. Is that a problem?" I asked.

"Nope, no problem. I got it right here." She said holding up the ticket. I went to go take it from her but she decided to keep lifting it out of my reach. After the third time I got annoyed.

"If you don't want me to tell your mother about that incident with her favorite mug you'll give me the ticket young lady." I said with a pointed look. That got her attention and she immediately stopped. I knew I had her but then she got this gleam in her eye and I knew I was in trouble. Whether I'd be paying for it now or later there was no telling. If there was one thing about Leah, it's that she was good at exacting revenge and pulling pranks.

"Fine you can have it." She said. just as she was putting it in my hand she stopped. "But, if you tell mom about her favorite mug then I'm telling her about her favorite gnome." She whispered with a smile. My smile immediately fell off my face.

"Alright, you're secret is safe with me." I told her. She brightened up and planted a kiss to my cheek. With a wave to Billy and Quil she skipped off towards the counter. I looked over to see that Billy and Quil were once again holding in their laughter. "Go ahead, let it out." Let it out they did. They laughed for a few minutes before they finally stopped.

"You two are so much alike it isn't even funny." Billy said.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go pay for this so we can go get some fishing in." I said. we all got up and headed to the register. When I got up to the counter I saw my beautiful wife wiping down the counter. I walked up and handed her the bill. She grabbed it from me when I remembered I needed to pay for Bella's as well. I handed it to her as well and she lifted an eye brow at me. "What?" I asked.

"I know you didn't order this for yourself." She said pointedly. "Did one of the boys sneak in here and convince you to buy them breakfast?" she asked while looking for any sign of the boys.

"No. We actually invited Bella and Liam to eat with us." Billy said. Sue gave him a weird look. "Oh, we just met them this morning. She's travelling with her son Liam and he hit me in the face with a piece of toast."

"Okay." Sue said giving Billy a weird look. "You guys heading out to fish?" she asked us.

"Yeah, we'll see you later tonight." I said. I leaned in and kissed her cheek before waving good bye and heading out the door. Billy and Quil gave her a wave before following after me.

We got into my truck and headed to our fishing spot.

E/N: So I know it's not super long but I wanted you to have a little insight to their thoughts. So what did you think of her meeting them last chapter? Feel free to leave a review. Thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry for the delay, but school and kids come first. I won't keep you long but I did want to say that to the reviewer who asked why Leah couldn't tell Bella was a wolf, it's because Leah isn't a wolf yet. So, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but I think we all know who does.

Bella POV:

Liam and I woke up sometime later, both feeling rather refreshed. I got Liam a fresh diaper and put him on the floor with some toys. I decided to go to the bathroom while Liam was occupied with his toys. Once I was finished and my hands were washed I joined Liam on the floor. We played for a while until he started to get antsy. I looked at the clock to see that he was probably ready to eat something again. I stood up and Liam followed suit. He followed me to the bed where I picked him up and sat him in front of me. I grabbed his diaper bag and took out some baby food. He really didn't care for it much but it's what I had for him at the moment. He clapped his little hands while I opened the jar. I started spooning it into his mouth and he seemed to be enjoying it. However, that soon turned to him not wanting to eat any more even though he still had over half a jar left. I tried to get him to eat a few more bites but he kept slapping my hand away which just meant that I was going to have bananas all over my shirt. I put the lid back on and decided to try and nurse him because I knew he wasn't full yet.

I sat back against the head board and got him situated. He latched on for a little while but then he just refused to eat. I could tell he was getting frustrated with the whole process so I fixed myself and got us ready to head out. It was a nice day so I figured we could explore a little and maybe Liam would settle down some. I gathered the diaper bag and headed out to the car. Once we were settled, I started driving around in hopes of finding something for us to do today.

It wasn't long before I noticed a sign for a beach. I followed the signs until I pulled up into a parking lot. I got Liam and I out, along with the diaper bag and a blanket from the back seat, and headed towards the beach. It was breezy out but thanks to the wolf gene in us the weather was perfect. Not too cold and not too hot. Liam seemed to be excited as he kept clapping his hands and looking around at everything. I located a nice spot not too far from the water and set the blanket down. I set Liam on the blanket and joined him. I took some toys out of the diaper bag for him to play with. He didn't care for them. He kept climbing all over me trying to explore this new environment. Liam had never been anywhere, other than the basement, before we escaped so it must have been fascinating for him to see everything that the beach provided. I laughed as he stuck his feet in the sand for the very first time. The face he made was priceless. I honestly couldn't tell if he liked the way the sand felt or if he hated it. I laughed as he attempted to walk away from me only to fall down every couple of steps. Eventually he settled for staying sitting in the sand kicking his legs and beating the pile of sand that was in front of him. I continued to watch as my son entertained himself with the sand. I had to stop him a few times from trying to eat the sand.

Liam crawled his way back over to me and climbed up onto my lap. He began pulling and tugging on my hair and grabbing onto my face. I would laugh and do the same to him, causing him to laugh as well. I stood up and held my hand out to Liam who was struggling to stand up. He took a hold of my finger and I led him towards the water. He seemed curious as to what I was doing. Once we reached the softer, wet sand he stopped. I watched as he wiggled his chubby little toes around, causing the wet sand to squish between his toes. I laughed as he made a sour face at me. I picked him up and walked to the edge of the water. I slowly lowered his feet into the water. At first, he retracted his feet up immediately and whined a little. I gave him some time and eventually he lowered his feet until the hit the water. He must have decided that he liked it because the next thing I know he was kicking his feet like crazy, which caused me to get all wet. I truly didn't care. Seeing the full, bright smile on Liam's face was enough for me. I'd let him soak me if it meant he was this happy all the time.

I stood there holding Liam while he kicked and splashed. I took the time to look around. To my left here were a few couples here and there cuddling close together on their blankets. On my right there was a group of boys who appeared to be barbecuing and throwing around a football.

After a few more minutes of Liam playing and me people watching, I headed back towards our blanket. I set Liam down and followed suit. I realized that I wouldn't be able to sit down like this much longer. With my ever expanding belly, it was becoming more uncomfortable to sit on anything that was floor level. Just as I sat down, Liam found a burst of energy and began a fast walk towards the water. I went to get up but had a difficult time because of the soft sand. The fact that Liam was going down a small slope only made him that much closer to the water. I could feel my wolf rearing her head about to break free. She could feel the danger for her cub and would do anything to protect him. I was shaking slightly. Between my panic and trying to keep my wolf in check, I was having a difficult time trying to focus on getting up. I did the only thing I could think of.

"Liam!" I yelled.

He had almost reached the water when out of nowhere some guy ran up and scooped him just before he made it to the water. I breathed out a sigh of relief and was still attempting to get up when the guy walked up to me with a giggling Liam in his arms. He noticed that I was having trouble getting up and offered me his hand. I took it and hauled myself up. The moment I was up right I grabbed Liam and brought him to my chest. I inhaled his baby scent with a slight hint of the woods. I'm sure I looked like a lunatic but I could've cared less. I pulled Liam back a little to look him over.

"Don't ever do that to me again baby. You scared me to death." I told Liam before placing a kiss on his nose. He rewarded me with a laugh.

Once my wolf and I were reassured that Liam was safe I turned to the guy who had just rescued him. He was extremely tall and appeared to have some muscles. He could have passed for a member of the pack back on the rez.

"Thank you so much." I said. I was still slightly shaking so in an effort to calm my wolf I held Liam as close as possible.

"It's no problem." He said. "My friends and I were playing football when we heard you yell. I looked over and saw this little guy headed towards the water. I didn't really think. I just ran over and scooped him up before he made it to the water."

"Well, thank you again." I told him as I went to go grab our stuff. Of course this would have been easier if I set Liam down but after what just happened there was no way I was letting him go anytime soon. "I should probably get back and get him something to eat."

"Why don't you come join us? We were just barbecuing. There's plenty for the two of you." He said. I thought about it for a moment. I wasn't sure that I would feel too comfortable around a bunch of guys, especially since they looked like Joseph. I looked to see him waiting for an answer. I found myself nodding my head yes before I could even respond. He gave me a bright smile, reached down and grabbed our stuff and led me towards his group of friends.

E/N: So, what did you all think? Some pack interaction will be happening next chapter. As always, reviews are appreciated. Thanks for reading.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing. They really do make my day. This chapter will be some interaction between the pack and Bella and Liam. Who knows, maybe she'll even meet her imprint. You'll have to read to find out.

Quick note, thoughts are in italics.

Disclaimer: Same as it always is. I don't own Twilight. I'm just borrowing the characters.

Seth POV:

I'm sure the guys are all wondering why I've got this girl and her son with me. The truth is, when I heard her yell and saw the little boy running towards the water the only thought that came to my mind was to protect him. I'm not even sure why. I took off to scoop him up before he reached the water. When she said she should leave, I felt like I should ask her to join us so I did.

As we got closer to the guys the all turned their heads in our direction, I could hear them trying to figure out who she was. Of course, once we reached them they all stopped what they were doing. _Yeah, way to make the girl feel uncomfortable_.

Bella POV:

I held Liam as I followed the strange guy towards his group of friends. I could see all their heads turn towards us as we got closer. I'm sure they were trying to figure out why their friend had some strange girl and a baby with him. I heard them trying to figure out who I was. I, of course, pretended not to notice that they were talking about me. I didn't want them to think I was crazy or something.

Once we made it to them, they all stopped what they were doing and looked at us. This of course made me feel self conscious considering it was extremely obvious that I was not only a mom but having another baby as well. I hoped that the position Liam was in was keeping them from noticing, at least for the time being.

"Hey Seth, who's your friend?" one of the guys asked. Seth, as I now learned was his name, went to answer only to realize that he never actually asked me my name.

"Bella." I replied. I shifted Liam a bit and stuck my hand out for him to shake. "This is Liam." I said while nodding my head in my son's direction. He took my hand a shook it. I didn't fail to notice that there really was no difference from my own temperature, which was strange. It seems he wasn't really paying attention to notice.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Embry." He said as he dropped my hand. The others were quick to follow after Embry. Introducing themselves as Quil, Sam, and Jared.

"It's nice to meet you all." I said once they had finished the introductions.

"Why don't you take a seat? We were just about ready to start barbecuing some hamburgers and hot dogs." Sam said. I nodded my head and followed him over to some logs that were placed in front of what looked like a fire pit of some sort. I knew I would regret sitting that low to the ground but it was better than the actual ground so I couldn't really complain. I maneuvered myself onto the log and adjusted Liam so that he was more comfortable. Seth had brought my bag over to me and reached in and grabbed something for Liam to play with. He took it from me happily.

I watched as Sam threw some burgers and hot dogs on the grill. Embry came and sat down next to me.

"So, what brought you two out here today?" he asked.

"Liam was getting fussy so I thought we'd explore a little. I saw the sign for the beach and decided to bring him here." I said while playing with Liam. He continued to talk with me about nothing really. I found it easy to have a conversation with him. A while later Sam spoke up.

"Food's done. Bella why don't you make your plate first? There may be nothing left for you if these guys go first." He said with a smile. The others started laughing. _If only he knew how much I could eat_. I nodded my head and went to stand up, this was a difficult task since I still had Liam and there was nothing for me to hold onto to get up. Sam apparently saw my predicament and came to stand in front of me. "Here, why don't you let me hold him while you make your plate?" he said while holding his arms out gesturing for me to hand him Liam. I wasn't really sure if I'd be able to, but my wolf saw no threat to our pup so I placed Liam in his arms. He took him and started making funny faces at him. This caused Liam to laugh and squish Sam's cheeks together. I could see the other guys trying not to laugh at the face Sam was making.

I attempted to get up again but was still having difficulties. Embry saw this and came over to help me by offering me his hand. I had another moment of self-consciousness but manned up and decided they were going to find out at some point so it may as well be sooner rather than later. I took his out stretched hand and allowed him to pull me up. Of course, his eyes widened, so did the others, at the sight of my baby bump.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it's not nice to stare?" I questioned with a small laugh. That seemed to snap them all out of it.

Embry cleared his throat. "Uh, um…sorry." He said. I gave him a smile.

"It's cool. I get that look a lot." I said. I could see that he was getting ready to say something else so I decided to interrupt him in an effort to change the subject. "So, where is this food you were talking about?"

I'm sure that's not what they were expecting to hear but thankfully they got what I was trying to do.

"Right this way." Quil said coming up to me and offering me his arm. I gave him a smile and looped my arm through his. We walked over to a small table that was piled with food. Of course, my stomach chose that moment to let out a loud growl, which caused everyone to laugh. I shrugged my shoulders and began making my plate. I settled for two hamburgers and some chips. By some chips I meant the whole bag of Chili cheese Fritos that were sitting on the table. As soon as I saw them I wanted them. This earned me a funny look from all the guys but I just smiled and walked back to my log.

"Sam, you can bring him over here and set him on the blanket with his toys, that way you can eat." I told him as I opened the bag of chips. I think the smell alone was enough to make my mouth water. Sam did as I said and went to fix his own plate. Soon enough everyone had a plate. Sam wasn't kidding when he said they probably wouldn't leave me anything. The same could be said for me too, though they didn't know that.

I quickly ate all my food. The only thing was that I wasn't even that full. I could probably eat another couple burgers. I sat there playing with Liam and my stomach growled again. I looked up to see the guys all staring at me with their mouths open. I wanted to laugh at the sight of them but settled for a smile instead.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"What do you mean what? You just ate two burgers and a whole bag of chips and your stomach just growled as if you haven't eaten anything." Jared said with a serious face.

"Hey, I'm eating for two here. I can't help it if I'm still hungry." I said. Sam gave Jared a look as if they were having a silent conversation. Jared gave a small nod.

"Here, you can have one of my burgers." He said as he held his plate out to me. I went to go protest but both Sam and Jared shot me a look. I accepted the burger and gave both of them a smile.

"Thanks." I said to Jared. He gave me a smile and a simple "you're welcome." Before going back to eating the rest of his food. I ate the burger and then we all just sat around. I listened to them banter back and forth for a while. Occasionally they'd ask me a question and I'd do my best to answer what I could.

"Well, thanks for the food guys but I really should go." I said as I started packing up our stuff.

"Hey, wait just a little bit longer. Our other friends will be here in a few minutes. We really want you to meet them. Please?" Embry said. I was going to say no but then he gave me these puppy dog eyes and I caved.

"Fine." I said with a sigh. "But only for a little bit longer.

I sat on the log with Liam and eventually he started to pull on my shirt. I knew what that meant and while I was comfortable with these guys, I wasn't sure I was that comfortable with them. Though I know Liam and when he wants it there's no stopping him. It could go one of two ways, I make him wait at which point he'll cry and throw a fit or he'll get upset that he's not getting what he wants and he may just go wolf. I really couldn't take that chance so if it gets too bad I'll just have to feed him.

He started crying after a bit but then I could tell that he was getting upset. There was a slight tremor to him.

"Is he okay?" Sam asked. "He's shaking a little."

"He's hungry." I said. "He's shaking because he's probably cold." I lied easily. "I'm going to have to feed him." I said looking at Sam. Apparently he didn't get it at first and then the light bulb must have gone off.

"Oh, of course. Do you need anything?" he asked.

"Just that blanket from the diaper bag. Could you shake it out please to make sure there's no sand on it?" I asked politely. He nodded his head and did as I asked before bringing me the blanket. I covered myself before allowing Liam to eat. It was funny how you could hear Liam suckling away. I looked up to see the guys were laughing; most likely at the sounds Liam made. I could tell that he was getting sleepy. That didn't stop him from kicking his chubby little legs.

Eventually I could hear the sound of foot steps behind me. I continued feeding Liam as if I didn't notice. The footsteps ceased and Sam spoke.

"Hey guys." Sam said. I was currently looking under the blanket to see if Liam was almost asleep. He was making faces at me but I could tell that he was getting sleepy. "Bella, these are the other guys we were telling you about." At the mention of my name I looked up at Sam as he gestured to the two guys next to him. I looked up and froze. I knew what had happened and I wasn't sure what to do. Of course, Liam took that moment to yank the blanket down which effectively flashed everyone my boob. That broke me out of my trance. I quickly covered myself up. I looked up to see that everyone was staring at me.

_Great, the first time I meet my imprint and my son flashes him my boob. This should be interesting_.

E/N: So, thoughts? I know, please don't kill me. You'll find out her imprint in the next chapter. Read and review please.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I know, I know. Sorry for the long wait, but with Easter I was busy. Not to mention I've been studying for my midterm on Friday. I should still be studying, but there's only so much History of Colonial America that I can take at one time. Anyway, here is the next chapter and yes you will find out who her imprint is. Remember, thoughts are in italics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Bella POV:

I quickly fixed myself under the blanket and sat Liam up. Of course, he was all smiles and giggles; completely oblivious to the fact that he just flashed everyone my boob. I sat there, with Liam on my lap, looking at everyone who was looking at me. I really wasn't sure what to think. I could see Sam's eyes dart from me to my imprint and then repeat the process several times before he finally cleared his throat.

"Bella this is Jacob." He said gesturing to the guy next to him "And this is Paul." He said gesturing to the other one. I nodded my head and gave them both a small smile. _So, my imprints name is Paul_.

"Hey." Said Jacob. I gave a small wave and then he disappeared, probably to see if there was any food left I imagine.

My imprint, Paul I reminded myself, walked closer to me and Liam. I could feel the pull lessen the closer he got to me. I imagine he could feel it too and that's why he was coming closer. Once he was directly in front of me he stopped.

"Can I sit here?" he asked almost shyly, which seemed crazy considering the way he looked. I imagine he could have any one he wanted since he was extremely handsome. That thought actually saddened me a little until I reminded myself that it was supposed to be almost impossible for an imprint to resist the pull. _There's still the chance that he could refuse the imprint. What would I do then?_ I wouldn't think of that now. For now I would take what was given to me, even if that was just him sitting next to me. I quickly realized that he was still waiting for an answer so I nodded my head yes.

"Sure." I replied. I was rewarded with a brilliant smile from Paul and couldn't help but give him one back. I think it just made him smile even bigger if that was possible. He took his seat next to me.

"So, you aren't from around here are you?" he asked me to make conversation.

"No. I was just passing through actually." I replied before seeing a sad look on his face. Could the imprint be that strong? I decided to say something to get that look off his face. "I mean, I was just passing through but I like it here already. The people are really nice." Apparently it worked because I was rewarded with a smile. Liam took that moment to make his presence known by pulling at my shirt, again. I grabbed his hands before he decided that everyone didn't get enough of a show earlier and needed a repeat performance. I looked up to see Paul staring at Liam. I couldn't tell what expression his face held. Liam cracked a smile and Paul returned it with his own. "Well, it was nice to meet you guys but I should get going." I said to all of them. I truly meant it; everyone I had come in contact with since I've been here has been nothing but kind. I could see that Paul didn't like that idea much but decided not to voice his opinion on the matter. I began gathering Liam's things off the ground near our feet where they were thrown earlier. I shifted Liam so that I could grab the diaper bag but Paul reached out and stopped me.

"Wait." He said and then hesitated a moment. "Are we going to see you again?" he asked hopeful.

"I'm sure you will. This little guy seemed to love the beach and I'm sure we'll be back tomorrow." I told him. He nodded his head and let go of my arm, though it looked like he didn't really want to. Truth be told, I didn't want him to but I wasn't going to say that and look like some freak. I pulled the diaper bag closer and made sure everything was in it. _Now the fun part, getting off this damn log_. Sam must have figured out what I was going to do because he came over and held his arms out for Liam. I handed Liam to Sam and took the outstretched hand that Sam offered and hoisted myself up.

I chanced a glance at Paul and saw that he was looking at my small baby bump. I was surprised to see that he didn't look disgusted but then again I couldn't make out his expression, yet again. I grabbed Liam from Sam and went to pick up the diaper bag but found Paul had it in his hand and was offering it to me.

"Thanks." I said quietly. "Bye." I said to everyone with a wave before heading towards the car. I got us in and took off towards the motel.

Paul POV:

Jacob and I just finished patrolling and were meeting up with Sam and the others on the beach. They were going to barbecue so hopefully they saved some for us.

As we got closer to the guys I could see that there was a girl with them. She was holding something on her lap but I couldn't tell what. I looked at Jacob to see that he was obviously noticing the same thing I was. We both shrugged our shoulders.

Once we were there, Sam spoke.

"Hey guys." He said. Jacob and I both gave him a nod as if to say hey. I was looking at the girl to notice that she wasn't looking at us but something under a blanket that was draped over her. _Weird_. "Bella, these are the other guys we were telling you about." Sam said. So her name is Bella. At the mention of her name she looked up from the blanket and to Sam, who was gesturing towards Jacob and I. She looked up and I froze. I could feel all the strings tying me to the earth shift and form an attachment to her. My whole world revolved around her now. I knew what that meant. I imprinted. She was staring at me as well. _Did she feel the pull too?_

I'm not sure how long we were looking at each other before I noticed movement from the blanket that was covering her. _What the hell?_ The next thing I know the blanket came down and I saw her boob. _And what a nice boob it was. Wait, did she just flash me? _Apparently that was enough to knock her out of our staring contest and she quickly covered herself. _Damn, why'd she have to do that? I was enjoying the view_. She looked up to see that everyone was staring at her. Of course, they were all staring at me too. I'm sure they were wondering how the hell I just imprinted on this girl. I think Sam seemed to have the most going through his head because he kept looking from me to Bella.

I look at Bella to see she's doing something under the blanket. Eventually she's done and removes the blanket and she sits up a baby._ Huh? Where'd the baby come from? _At some point I register that Sam cleared his throat. I look over to see that he is still looking back and forth between me and Bella. He introduces me and Jacob to Bella. She gives a small wave to the both of us. Jacob walks off, probably in search of food and I decided to walk closer to her. I can feel the pull start to weaken as I get closer to her. I come to a stop in front of her.

"Can I sit here?" I ask her somewhat shyly. _What the hell? I'm never shy_. She seems to be off in her own world before she realizes she hasn't given me an answer. She nods her head and replies with a sure. I can't help but give her a smile, which she returns. I feel like my smile just got bigger if that's possible. I take my seat next to her and can literally feel that the pull on my chest is almost non-existent since I'm sitting right next to her.

We make small conversation. I learn that she isn't from here and was passing through. When she told me I couldn't help but feel saddened, however when she informed me that she was thinking of staying I was back to smiling again. I was glad that the people on the rez were treating her good. At some point during our conversation, the little boy on her lap began to pull at her shirt. I was kind of hoping to get a repeat performance of earlier but she grabbed his hands to stop him. _Damn, at least he tried for me_, _right?_ The little boy cracked a smile and I gave him one back. It was like he was telling me he tried.

"Well, it was nice to meet you guys but I should get going." Bella said as she started gathering things. I really didn't like this idea, not one bit, but decided not to say anything. I didn't want her to think I was weird or something. She shifted the baby so that she could reach what I assumed was the diaper bag. I reached out and stopped her. I wasn't even sure why.

"Wait." I said. After a moment of hesitation I continued. "Are we going to see you again?" I asked her hopefully. I wasn't sure what I would do if she said no. Hopefully that isn't her response.

"I'm sure you will. This little guy seemed to love the beach and I'm sure we'll be back tomorrow." She replied. I nodded my head and let go of her arm. I truly didn't want to though. I was secretly hoping that she didn't want me to either. I wouldn't say that out loud though. I'd probably scare her away if I did. She pulled the bag closer to her and was looking through it, most likely to make sure she didn't forget anything. She seemed to be debating something and Sam must have figured out what it was. He came over and held his arms out for the little boy and she handed him to Sam. Sam offered his other hand that wasn't holding the baby to her and she hoisted herself up. I couldn't figure out what she was doing until she was standing up. I appeared that she not only had a baby but was also having another one. I stared at her small bump for awhile before I snapped out of it. Of course, I wasn't going to judge her. I was actually kind of jealous that someone else had gotten her pregnant. It wasn't my baby she was round with. _Woah, where did that just come from? _I saw the diaper bag and picked it up.

She grabbed the baby from Sam and went to pick up the diaper bag but I already had it and offered it to her.

"Thanks." she said quietly followed by a "Bye. She gave everyone a wave before heading towards the parking lot. I watched her and the baby walk off. Eventually she got in her car, which wasn't very safe looking to my liking and then took off. The further away she got the stronger the pull in my chest got. I would have to get used to this pain for now, but if I had my way, I won't have this pain at all because she'll be with me soon.

E/N: So, what did you all think? The poll winner was Paul followed by Jacob. Read and review. I'll try and get another chapter to you this weekend but no promises.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Sorry for the long wait but real life got busy. On the upside, I'm officially a college graduate as of June 10th. So hopefully I'll be able to update more with being done with school. Without further ado, here is the next chapter.

Paul POV:

It's been a few days since I met Bella, my imprint and her son Liam. It's been two days that I've been feeling this loss. I keep going to the beach, hoping that I would run into them again but so far nothing. I'm starting to get super antsy. It feels like it has been months since I've seen her, when in actuality it has only been 3 days. I'm literally at my whit's end. I know that I've been driving the pack crazy with my constant thoughts of Bella.

"Paul!" I heard screamed. I quickly turned my head to see that Sam was trying to get my attention.

"Sorry, what did you say?" I asked him. I was doing my best to keep my mind from wandering back to Bella.

"I said that you and Jake have patrol this afternoon." He replied while shaking his head. "You need to stay focused. I know you can't stop thinking about Bella but you need to keep your head on straight when you're patrolling. We don't need any leeches getting by. Got it?" I nodded my head to let him know that I heard him.

"Yeah, I got it." I told him.

"Good. I know that you're having a hard time being away from her. If we don't see her in a few days we'll go add look for her. Okay?" Sam said looking at me sympathetically.

"Thanks Sam. I appreciate it." I said as I stood up and made my way to the door. I still had a few hours before my shift so I decided to go get some food. I headed towards Sue's diner, making sure that I actually took some money this time. Sue's been cracking down on giving us free food.

I made it there fairly quick and went and found a spot at the counter. Sue came over with her notepad in hand.

"What's it going to be Paul?" she asked with a smile.

"A burger, fries and a coke please Sue." I replied a little glumly. She turned around and gave the cook the slip before coming back over to me.

"Okay, what's wrong Paul? I've never known you to order only one burger and fries. And you seem kind of down." She said as she came over, with my coke in hand and set in down in front of me. She took a seat next to me. I looked up at her and rubbed my chest before taking a sip of my coke. I looked around to make sure no one was paying attention to our conversation before answering her.

"I imprinted." I mumbled incoherently.

"I'm sorry but I didn't understand a word that you just said. Mind repeating that?" she asked.

I looked up at her and repeated myself. "I said I imprinted." There was a moment of silence and I looked up to see that she had the biggest smile on her face.

"Paul, that's wonderful." She said. "But it doesn't explain why you're so down." I was about to answer her when she continued to ramble on. "Wait, she didn't deny you did she? Did you scare her away? Did-" I cut her off before she could continue.

"No Sue." I said somewhat loudly so that she'd hear me over her rambling. She stopped talking and looked at me.

"Then what is it?"she asked.

Once again I rubbed my chest trying to rub away the small ache that I've felt since the moment Bella left my side.

"One, she doesn't even know yet. I only got to see her and talk to her for a little bit. It's just that I haven't seen her in a few days and I can physically feel the loss." I told her glumly. She reached over and placed her hand on top of mine.

"I'm sure it'll be fine Paul. Do the elders know?" she asked me. I refused to make eye contact and was rubbing the back of my neck. The next thing I know, I'm being hit on the head with a newspaper. It didn't hurt but it took me by surprise. I looked up to see Sue giving me the look that clearly meant I was in trouble. _Shit!_ "Are you kidding me Paul? They really don't know?"

"No." I replied and then leaned away from her hand that was coming towards me. She gave me another of those looks and picked up my glass to refill it. "What? It was instinct. I didn't want to get hit with a newspaper again."

"So why haven't you told the elders?" she asked with a pointed look. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Honestly, I haven't actually seen anyone and when I am near other people, I'm usually thinking about her and everything else slips my mind." I told her while picking at the fries on my plate.

"That's understandable" she said "but…you better tell them soon. You know they like to know these things as soon as they happen."

"Yes ma'am." I replied like a scolded little boy. I knew she was right though. The elders are big on keeping records of us wolves. When we phase, our lineage, who we imprint on, etc. "I'll do it as soon as I'm done here." Sue gave me a huge smile.

"Thank you Paul. That's probably a good idea. You know how grumpy those old men get." She said with a wink. I couldn't help but laugh a little because she was right. They do get grumpy sometimes. I guess it comes with the old age or something.

I finished up my burger and fries. I went to get my wallet out so I could pay for my food but Sue's hand stopped me. I looked up at her giving her a questioning look.

"It's on the house today." She said.

"I thought you were through feeding us wolves for free?" I asked.

"Usually that's the case but you didn't really eat that much today." She said.

"True." Was my only response.

"But, you don't tell anyone. Got me?" she said giving me one of those looks again. I truly don't know how she does it. One minute she's all sweet and nice and the next, BAM! She's all giving these scary ass looks and threatening you. I may have gulped a little and nodded my head. She went back to giving me another of those sweet smiles and then patted my cheek before clearing my dishes.

I got up as quickly as possible and high tailed it out of the diner. I decided now was as good a time as any to find the elders and tell them I imprinted. I just hope they don't get mad because I waited to tell them.

E/N: Ok, so there you have it. Now, do you want Paul telling the elders or a little Bella and see what her and Liam have been up to? As always, feel free to throw out any ideas you would like to see and I'll do my best to make them work in the story. Thanks for reading and please leave me a review.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: So, I'm now an official graduate! It's pretty exciting I guess. I get to stay home with my kids before I figure out what I want to do next. Anyhow, here is the next chapter.

Bella POV:

It's been a few days since I met my imprint. I had every intention of going back to the beach the day following the bonfire but life had other plans. I woke up with a nasty case of morning sickness and it seemed that Liam was in no mood for anything because he apparently is getting a set of molars. He wanted nothing more than for me to hold him which was extremely difficult when trying to make it to the toilet to throw up. Half way through the day the morning sickness finally let up but Liam wasn't. It was a couple days later and I was still dealing with a mild case of morning sickness and Liam was still clingy and whiney as he was the day after the bonfire.

We had been cooped up for a few days now and it was starting to take its toll on the both of us. I managed to keep Liam occupied with some popsicles but that only did so much for him before he began throwing a fit. I was starting to feel completely helpless. When Liam had gotten so agitated that he began to shake I decided maybe we'd go outside and go wolf for a while. I wasn't exactly sure how to go about this because I wasn't sure if Liam would be able to go wolf without being angry, at the very least at least we would be out of our little room for a while. I just didn't want to take the chance of him phasing in public which was why I chose to stay inside. I scooped Liam up into my arms, gathered a couple things and closed the door behind us. I began walking with Liam and he started to calm down some which was a huge relief for me. I kept walking until we reached the edge of the forest near the motel. I made sure that we walked in far enough so that we wouldn't be seen by anyone if we did have the chance to phase.

Once we were far enough in, I sat down with Liam on my lap and he began playing with my fingers. He was sticking them in his mouth and chewing on them. He had drool running all down his face and both of our hands. I could tell he was starting to reach that point of agitation so I began talking to him, though I wasn't completely sure he'd understand me.

"Hey baby boy." I cooed quietly. He briefly stopped trying to eat my fingers long enough to look at me. "What do you say we go wolf for a while?" I asked. Of course, he looked at me with barely an ounce of understanding. I decided I'd have to go about this a different way. If it worked it worked, if not then at least we got some time away from our stuffy room. Maybe we'd be able to go to the beach tomorrow if we both were feeling better. I set Liam down on the ground and decided to show him myself in wolf form. _Maybe he'd make the connection with what happened the first time_. He started to whimper a little as I let him go.

"Shh. It's ok baby. Momma just wants to show you something." I cooed to him. It seemed to help as he eventually stopped whimpering. I did a quick check to make sure I didn't smell anyone. Once my wolf was assured that there was no danger of being seen by anyone I stripped Liam down to his diaper and then stripped myself. I grabbed our stuff and stashed it in some bushes, just in case someone managed to come this far in. I stood far enough away from Liam and let myself go and my wolf take over. I stayed where I was and looked at Liam. He seemed almost as if he was concentrating and then my little boy was replaced by my little cub.

Being with Liam while he was phased was like nothing I've ever experienced before. It was amazing to see things from his perspective. His thoughts weren't really focused on anything. They were mostly of random words and images. I saw myself filter through his thoughts the most. He was thinking about nursing, which didn't surprise me that much since he usually loved to snuggle up to me. However, what did surprise me was the few images he had of Paul. They were from when we were on the beach that first night we met. It seems that Paul has managed to capture my little boy's heart just like he has mine. There were a few other images from the day we had breakfast at the diner with Billy, Harry and Old Quil. It seems he liked them too.

Eventually I got Liam to follow my lead and he began chasing me in circles. He was truly a baby even in his wolf form. He had trouble staying upright when he ran. He was often stumbling over his own legs, then again two legs is hard enough to walk on when you're just learning, throwing two more into the mix didn't help any.

I'm not sure how long we had been running around in our wolf forms but then I heard some noise. I quickly put myself in front of Liam and was trying to convince him that we needed to leave but he was too little to comprehend what I wanted. I decided that I didn't like Liam's back being exposed so I stepped back until I was towering over him and he was safely tucked underneath me. I waited for whoever it was to come near us. I sent out several loud warning growls to let them know I was not to be messed with.

Liam finally understood that something wasn't right and tucked himself further under me. Even at his age he knew that I would protect him no matter what.

We didn't have to wait long before the footsteps had gotten closer and then they stepped out from the bushes and I was surprised at who it was.

E/N: Please don't kill me. Sorry for leaving it a cliffy but my graduation party is tonight and I plan on having fun. I'll try and update soon. Please review and leave me some love.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: First of, Happy 4th of July to everyone in the US. Second, sorry for the long wait but real life got in the way. I'm less than two weeks away from getting married and have been going crazy with wedding stuff to make sure everything is done on time. It's a love hate relationship at the moment. I love it because after 9 years of being together we're finally tying the knot but I hate it because of how expensive it is along with all the details that have to be made. Another thing, this chapter isn't very long but I've kept you waiting long enough so I'd rather give you something. So, I won't keep you waiting any longer. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

Bella POV:

I was surprised to see Billy, Harry and Old Quil. I wasn't expecting anyone to be out this far let alone these old guys. I kept me teeth bared so as not to give them the impression that I was backing down. I may have trusted them when I was human but my wolf was not so accepting. They could turn any moment and try something and I wasn't willing to take that risk with Liam. He was vulnerable and my baby.

The three of them stopped in surprise when they saw me standing over my baby, teeth bared. They looked at me for a moment, probably trying to figure out what my next move was going to be.

Liam started trying to move out from under me. I could tell from his thoughts that he recognized them and he wanted to go and play with them. I pushed myself down onto him to prevent him from moving. He whimpered at me. I showed him that they wouldn't recognize him like this and hoped that he understood. Thankfully, he didn't try to move again.

The three of them seemed to look at each other, having a silent conversation. They went back to looking at me, no, not looking scrutinizing me. It was really starting to unnerve me. It was like they were trying to figure out if there was more to me. The silence was really starting to grate on my nerves and I was about ready to start growling or something just to get rid of it. Thankfully, I didn't have to as Harry broke the silence.

"What do you think she's doing out here?" he said. "It's not that far from people but not far enough out to be with other animals."

"Who knows. Maybe the little one ran off and she followed him." Billy said.

"I suppose you could be right." Old Quil said.

Their conversation stopped and they all went back to staring at me. This was really starting to get old. I let out a low growl. I was tired of them staring at me like I was a freak.

They all turned to look at me again. Liam had managed to wiggle out from under me just enough to poke his little head out. His thoughts were showing me that he wanted for Billy, Harry and Old Quil to play with him. Much like we had been doing before I was alerted to their presence. I pushed him back under me, once again reminding him that they don't know it's us. I looked up to see that we were once again scrutinizing us. I let out another growl.

"Well, I think we should leave this mama and her pup alone." Said Billy.

"You're probably right." Said Harry. "She seems annoyed with us."

"It's probably just her instincts telling her not to trust us. She's got a pup and by the looks of it she's carrying another one." Said Old Quil.

Both Billy and Harry nodded their heads in agreement and with that they made their way around us; making sure to leave a large amount of space between us.

I waited until I could no longer hear their footsteps or heartbeats before telling Liam we were done playing and that it was time for us to phase back. I phased first, Liam following soon after me. I quickly dressed myself before putting Liam in a fresh diaper and his clothes.

I gathered our stuff and began walking back towards the motel. Liam was already getting tired. He was struggling to keep his eyes open. By the time we reached the motel, he was sound asleep and snoring.

I grabbed the key and unlocked our door before going in and laying Liam on the bed. I kicked off my shoes and joined him. He turned and got comfortable all snuggled up next to me. It wasn't long before I joined Liam. Thankful that our trip earlier had managed to wear him out.

E/N: So, thoughts? Thanks for sticking with me guys. As always, thanks for reading and feel free to review. If you want to see something I'll do my best to make it happen. I do have a few ideas that I'm working on incorporating.


	15. Chapter 15

I know, sorry this isn't an update, but I just wanted to let you know that I'm working on the chapter. I was sick today and my wedding is less than 5 days away. I also wanted you to know that I put a poll up on my profile. Be sure to go and vote if you want your opinion to count. Thanks for reading and update will be coming after the 15th.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Once again, sorry for the delay but I am a married woman now and it was a truly wonderful day. Thanks to everyone for understanding. Real life also happened to get in the way. Enough of that, I won't keep you waiting any longer. Just a quick note, this takes place when Paul left the diner in chapter 12. He's going to talk to the elders. Now, on with the story.

Paul POV:

I left the diner and headed towards the meeting hall. I knew that this would be where the elders were at. They met here every day at the same time. They claim that it's council business but I think it's really just an excuse for them to get together and tell old stories and plan their next fishing trip, of course, I would never voice that opinion out loud to them.

I made it to the meeting hall in record time. I stopped for a moment outside the door before knocking. I know that I could rightfully enter if I wished but I always thought it was a sign of respect to knock. Besides, after the last time I entered unannounced I never want to experience that again. I shuddered at the thought of having to see something like _that_ again.

"Enter." I heard Old Quil say. I took a deep breath and steeled myself for what was about to come. I was really hoping that they were in a good mood and that at the very least they'd take pity on me and not be too mad that I waited several days before informing them of my imprint. Though I truly hoped that they did not start asking a lot of questions seeing as how I barely know her myself. I opened the door and closed it behind myself before making my way all the way into the room.

Billy, Harry and Old Quil had moved their chairs from the long head table and were casually sitting in a circle. _That's a good sign. I wasn't interrupting anything too important otherwise they'd be at the table in their respective spots_. I stopped just in front of them and they paused what they were doing and looked up to me.

I cleared my throat several times before Old Quil had enough and barked at me. "Spit it out already boy." I think I gulped a little at the tone of voice he used. If this was any indication of his mood I could only hope that they aren't too mad at me for waiting so long to come find them.

I cleared my throat one last time before speaking. "Sorry. I just came by because I have some news." Billy nodded his head to acknowledge that he had heard me and it was okay to continue speaking.

"And what is this news you have for us?" Harry asked.

"Well…um…you see…" I knew I was rambling but for some reason I couldn't get the words in my head to come out of my mouth. After a few more minutes of rambling my mouth finally caught up with my brain. "I imprinted." As soon as the words were out of my mouth I relaxed just a little.

I looked up to see them all looking at me with shocked expressions. _Come on, is it really that surprising? I'm not that bad of a person_. Billy was the first to speak.

"Congratulations son. Who is she? Billy asked.

"How did she take the news?" Harry asked.

"We need to set up a bonfire to welcome her." Old Quil said.

I raised my hand trying to get their attention but it wasn't working so I did the next best thing, I put my fingers in my mouth and let out a loud whistle. That got their attention.

"Sorry. I was just trying to get your attention but you must not have been able to hear me over all the questions you guys were asking." I told them. "I'll do my best to answer all your questions. Her name is Bella. Uh, I haven't told her yet so I don't know how she's going to take it and we can't have a bonfire until I tell her." I stopped talking to see them all staring at me. "What?"

"You said her name is Bella?" Billy asked. I nodded my head in confirmation. The three of them started murmuring at each other.

"Care to fill me in?" I asked a little harshly. They stopped talking and turned back to me.

"Sorry." Billy said. "Is Bella from the rez or somewhere else?"

"She's not from here." I told them.

"Does this Bella happen to have a little boy and is expecting another?" Harry asked.

"Yeah…" I dragged out, completely confused as to how they knew that."How'd you…" before I could finish Old Quil started talking.

"We met them the other day at the diner. They ate breakfast with us."

"Oh, ok." I said lamely.

"Why don't you sit down while I grab my pen and paper so that I can get all the details and transfer them to the journals later." Billy said. I did as asked and pulled up a chair to their little circle. Billy came back and sat down, pen and paper in hand. "Alright, go ahead and start at the beginning." I nodded my head and began telling the story.

"So, Jake and I just finished patrolling and were going to meet up with the guys for some food on the beach. When we got there, we noticed that there was someone new. It wasn't until Liam pulled his blanket down that I even knew he was there. So after realizing that I was staring at her boob…" I was interputed by a cough. I looked up to see that Old Quil was looking at me with a raised eyebrow. "What? You said you wanted all the details. So sue me for telling you that Liam flashed me his mom's boob." The three of them just shook their heads at me.

"I wasn't giving you that look for talking about boobs." Old Quil said.

"Then what was it for? I didn't do anything wrong…" I said only to get that look again. "Alright, what did I do then?" I knew better not to argue. Old Quil gave me a smirk.

"Well, you said you met her after you and Jake were patrolling. I know for a fact that neither of you were on patrol until later this evening." He said and then it dawned on me. _I just let them know that I didn't imprint today. Shit! I'm so busted_. I looked up to see them all giving me those damn smirks. They knew they caught me.

"So, when exactly did this imprint happen?" Harry asked. I slumped my shoulders in defeat before replying.

"A few days ago."

I sat there in the silence, not really sure what to expect. I was thinking there was going to be some yelling, maybe even a lecture but all I got was silence. The next thing I know I was being hit upside the head. I looked up to see Harry unfolding his newspaper.

"What is it with you Clearwater's and hitting me over the head with newspapers?" I asked. Harry looked at me funny for a moment.

"Huh?" was all he said.

"Your wife did the same thing to me this morning when I told her about how I imprinted." I said. The three of them looked at each other and then at me before laughing. "Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up. Can we finish this please?"

They eventually gathered themselves and we got back to my story. I finished filling them in on everything. From the pull I felt at being away from her to not having a clue as to where she was staying. They assured me that they'd help me to find out where they're staying at. They also informed me that she'd most likely be feeling the pull too. They also suggested that I tell her as soon as I have the opportunity. I took in everything they said and assured them I'd inform them of when I told her so that they could set up the bonfire to welcome her.

Harry said they'd start searching nearby motels, there's only two in our area, and let me know as soon as they knew where she was. I couldn't wait to find her and Liam.

I walked out of the meeting hall feeling better knowing that the elders were going to do everything they could to help me. It seemed like Bella and Liam hand captured their hearts from the one encounter they had.

For now, I was going to head to the beach for a little while before setting out on finding my mate and her son.

E/N: There you have it people. Sorry it took so long to get this out. As always, if there is something you guys want to see let me know and I'll try and work it in here. Oh, don't forget about the poll on my profile if you want your opinion to count. Thanks for reading and please review.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N:Wow, two chapters in two days. Hope you guys enjoy it.

Bella POV:

Liam and I woke up from our naps feeling and even looking much better. I decided to get us showered and changed then we'd head back to the beach. I was really hoping to run into Paul again. Maybe it would help squash the pull that I was feeling from being so far away from him, even if it would only be temporary. _Though I wish it wasn't_. I gathered our stuff and went and started the water. Once it was the right temperature. I undressed both Liam and myself and got in.

The shower seemed to help energize us more. By the time I was dressed and working on Liam he couldn't sit still. I think maybe he knew we were going out again and it had him all excited. I was with him there.

I gathered our stuff, making sure to pack some snacks and headed to the diner, realizing how hungry I was. We'd head to the beach once I got some food for Liam and I.

I parked and got Liam out. We headed inside. I looked around and spotted an empty booth. I headed over there and slid in, putting Liam next to the window. A nice, older looking lady came over with a menu and some water.

"How are you today dear?" she asked sweetly. I looked up at her and she gave me a smile.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking. And yourself?" I asked politely.

"I'm great." She said. "Do you know what you want?"

"Yes please. Can I have the burger and fries combo for myself and some chicken strips with mashed potatoes for him." I said gesturing to Liam. She gave me a smile and wrote it down before leaving to give the cook our order.

Liam came and sat on my lap and began playing with my hair. I was talking to him and playing patty cake when the lady came back with our food.

"Here you go sweetie." She said as she placed our food on the table. "She looked at Liam and began talking to him. "Well aren't you just the cutest little thing?" Liam just sat there smiling at her and clapping his little hands. "He's adorable."

"Thanks." I said.

"You're welcome. I haven't seen you two around here. Are you new to the area?" she asked.

"Sort of. I'm not sure how long we're staying." I told her.

"I see. I'm Sue by the way." She said holding her hand out for me to shake. I took it and introduced myself and Liam.

"I'm Bella." I said. She seemed surprised by my name, almost as if she knew me. "And this is Liam, my son." I said gesturing to Liam who was now gnawing on a chicken strip.

"Nice to meet you two." She said.

"Likewise." Was my reply.

"Well, I better get back to work. It was nice meeting you two. Hopefully I'll see you again." She said then left to go back to what I assume is the kitchen.

I turned back to Liam and began tearing his chicken apart so he wouldn't choke. The way he was going after that whole chicken strip it was a huge possibility. I then turned to my own food and began eating as well. In between eating and Liam eating his chicken I'd feed him some potatoes. He seemed to really love them. Before long, we were both finished eating. I waited for Sue to bring me the check but she never did. I decided to get up and ask her for it, thinking that maybe she forgot about it.

I walked over to the register and Sue looked up.

"Can I the check please?" I asked her.

"Nope, it's on the house." She said. I stood there probably looking like a fish out of water. _What is with these people being so nice here? I hope they're not taking pity on me because I don't need their pity_.

"Look, if you're doing this out of pity…" I started to say but was cut off by Sue holding her hand up.

"I'm not pitying you. Okay?" she asked. "You seem like a great girl and you've got to look after yourself and your little ones." She said gesturing towards Liam and my stomach. "I know what it's like having a little one and another on the way. Save your money for them. Okay?" she said it with so much compassion and care that I couldn't deny her. So I simply put a smile on my face and nodded my head in acceptance. She gave me a smile in return.

"Thanks." I said.

"You're welcome." She said. "Where you headed to now if you don't mind me asking?

"I'm taking him to the beach for some fresh air." I said. She wave at us and we waved back before getting in the car and heading towards the beach.

Sue POV:

As soon as Bella told me she was going to the beach I went to the phone to call Harry. I was hoping that Paul would still be with him. I know he'd be happy if he got to see her today. I hated seeing him earlier. From what he said, the pull he feels is more of a pain when he isn't near her. _I wonder if she feels it too_. I dialed Harry's cell and waited for him to answer.

"Hi sweetie." Was how he answered his phone. Gotta love caller I.D.

"Hi honey, is Paul there still?" I asked him. I was afraid that I'd already missed him.

"No, he just left a little bit ago. Why? Is something wrong?" he asked sounding concerned. _Men, always thinking that something is wrong_.

"No, nothing is wrong. I was calling to tell him that Bella and Liam just left. They were headed to the beach." I told him.

"You met Bella and her son." Harry asked. Before he could continue talking I cut him off.

"Yes, I met her but that's not important. I was hoping that you'd go find Paul and tell him. The poor boy looked terrible this morning and this is his chance to see her and take away some of that pain from being separated." I said exasperated that he wasn't understanding that.

"Oh, ok yeah I'll go find him and tell him." He said.

"Good, I love you. Now hurry up and find him so you can save the poor boy from being in any more agony." I told him.

"Love you too." Was the only reply I got before the line went dead. I smiled to myself and hoped that Harry would find him and that he'd be able to see Bella today.

E/N: So there you have it. The next chapter will be some more Bella/Paul/Liam interaction. Maybe she'll even find out about the imprint. We'll see. As always, read and review please. Thanks for reading.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Sorry this is late coming but I've been busy. So I won't keep you guys waiting any more. Without further ado, I give you Bella, Paul and Liam.

Paul POV:

I made it to the beach and found a spot on a log. I sat there and just thought about everything that happened recently. I thought about Bella and Liam and what it would be like in the future. I decided that I did enough thinking and was going to find my mate.

I was getting ready to start my search when I heard approaching footsteps. I turned to see that Harry was walking towards me. I look at him confused but saw that he had a smile on his face.

"Harry, what are you doing out here? Is everything okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah, it's fine. I just thought I'd let you know that Sue just called and told me that your Bella and Liam are on their way to the beach. They just left the diner." He had a smile on his face the whole time he was talking.

I stood there for a moment before I realized what he said. I could feel the smile break out on my face. I picked Harry up and gave him a bone crushing hug. I didn't realize how hard I was squeezing him until he started to struggle for breath. I quickly put him down and apologized.

"Sorry." I said.

Once he got his breath back he began talking.

"It's alright. I figured you would want to know since you were starting your search." He replied.

"In other words, you didn't want your wife to get on to you?" I said. He just nodded his head in agreement. I laughed at him before he took off back towards the meeting hall. I stood there for a moment longer before going in search of my mate.

I decided to head towards the parking lot, figuring that would most likely be the place where I found her. However, when I got to the parking lot her car was already there and empty. I stood by it for a moment trying to decide what direction I was going to head when the wind picked up and I caught the amazing scent that was Bella. It seemed a bit different today than it was a few days ago, _maybe that was because of the baby_.

I began walking in the direction her scent was coming from. I could tell I was getting closer because her scent was getting stronger. After a few more steps, she came into my view. I was met with a wonderful sight as corny as that sounds. Bella was standing in the water with her pants rolled up and Liam was holding her hands. His pants were rolled up as well and he was jumping in the water, giggling as he kicked his little legs and splashed Bella. She would smile and lift him out of the water before letting him back down to splash her some more. I watched them for a few more minutes before making my way towards them.

Bella had just put Liam down when he noticed me. He smiled showing off his teeth and did his best to run towards me. Bella, not realizing where he was going began to run after him, though it seemed that it was fairly difficult for her. Once she saw that he was running towards me she slowed to a walk or maybe it was more of a waddle. _I wouldn't say that out loud though_.

Once Liam reached me, he raised his chubby little hands to me. I looked to Bella to make sure it was fine and she nodded her head that it was. I bent down and picked up Liam. Once he was in my arms I brought him close to my face and started making faces at him. He would laugh and giggle and even try and mimic me when I'd stick my tongue out at him. Bella just stood there and watched the whole time with a smile on her face. It was good to see her smile. In my opinion, she didn't do it nearly enough.

Once Bella reached us I stopped playing with Liam and talked to her.

"How are you guys?" I asked. "I didn't see you the other day."

"We're good. We wanted to come out but between this little guy" she said tickling Liam "and this one" she said pointing to her stomach "it just didn't happen." I silently looked both her and Liam over making sure I didn't miss some sort of injury. I couldn't detect the scent of any illness coming from either of them, so that was a relief.

"Why, what happened? Are you okay?" I found myself asking before I even realized it. She chuckled a little.

"We're fine. Liam is just teething and nothing made him happy or feel any better. As for me, well this one" again she pointed to her stomach "decided that a dose of morning sickness was in order."

"Oh, well that explains why he's drooling all over me." I said as Liam was drooling and chewing on my fingers. Bella laughed and grabbed Liam from me.

"Yes it does." Was her simple reply.

Liam was trying to get down so I set him on his feet. He stayed by Bella and I before he took off running towards the water. Bella went to get him but I stopped her.

"I got him. Why don't you take a break." I told her. She nodded her head and lowered herself to the sand. I played with Liam in the water for a while and then we played in the sand. I'd build him a little pile and he would knock it over and then laugh. I'd look over to Bella and see that she was watching us and she'd send a smile our way or wave to us. Eventually, we went and joined Bella when I noticed that Liam was yawning. I sat down next to her and Liam joined me.

"So, what are you guys doing later on tonight?" I asked her. I knew what I wanted to ask, and if I was right the preparations were already being made by Harry and the others. She looked as if she were thinking about it and then shrugged her shoulders.

"Eh, nothing. Most likely just sitting in our room watching t.v. until we fall asleep. The usual." She said. "Why? What's up?"

"I wanted to know if you and Liam would like to come to a bonfire tonight." I asked her hopeful. She was deep in thought for a few moments before nodding in agreement.

"Sure, we'd love to come." She said with a smile on her face. "What time were you thinking?"

"Really?" I'm not sure why I asked. She nodded her head with a smile. "It'll start about eight. Is that too late." I asked.

"Eight is fine. Well, I guess I should get this little guy fed and then put down for a nap." Bella said.

"Okay. Why don't you let me carry him to your car?" I asked her. She answered by nodding her head. I stood up with Liam and offered her my hand. We walked to her car and then stopped once we were right by her door.

"So, should I meet you here tonight?" she asked as she was opening her door.

"Uh, no. Why don't you tell me where you're staying and I'll pick you guys up. We'll be having it in a special place." I told her. Besides, this would allow me to know where she was staying.

"Do you know that little motel just past the diner?" she asked.

"Yeah, the one that's not in Forks, right?" I asked just to double check. She nodded her head yes.

"That's where we're staying. Room 5." She said.

"Alright, I'll pick you guys up about 7:30. Is that alright?" I asked her.

"Sounds good. Well, I'll see you later Paul." She said. She grabbed Liam from me and I noticed that she didn't have a car seat for him. _I'll have to remedy that situation_. With that, she and Liam got in the car and took off.

I watched them for a few more minutes before taking off to make sure everything would be ready for tonight. I just hoped that when I told her she wouldn't take off running because that would kill me.

E/N: So, there you have it. Your Bella/Liam/Paul interaction. Did you love it, hate it? Let me know. Next chapter she finds out.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Sorry for leaving it there but I wanted to give you guys something to read. Well, here is the next part. Finally, Bella gets the truth, or does she….

Bella POV:

Once Liam and I got back to the motel, I got us both something to eat and then we took a nap together. I wanted to make sure that we were both well rested for the bonfire tonight.

The bonfire. I was both excited and terrified of this bonfire. I was excited because it meant that I'd get to spend more time with Paul. I was terrified of the fact that Paul said we would be going to a different part of the beach was what had me worried. I mean, why did we have to go to a special part of the beach. What was so special that he had to take me there? These were the questions that were running through my mind.

It was now already six o'clock. I got the water going and quickly washed both Liam and I before getting us out and drying off. I diapered Liam and dressed him in some comfy jammies so that if he fell asleep I wouldn't have to worry about waking him up later to change him. I was standing there in my bra and under wear trying to find something to wear. I don't know why this was so hard for me. I know if it were any other time, I'd be wearing some sweats and a tee but because this was something completely different I wanted to look nice. Besides, if I was being honest with myself, I wanted to look good for Paul.

Lately I've been having some irrational _urges_, if you will. It seems like anytime I've been around Paul, my body goes crazy. I can literally feel the thrumming in my body and it's even more noticeable whenever Paul touches me. I thought I was going to explode earlier when we were on the beach. I'm blaming it on these pregnancy hormones. At least that's what I keep telling myself.

I tried on several outfits before deciding on some capris and a maternity shirt that hugged my belly. I decided to feed Liam before we left for the fear that he'd make me flash everyone again later on and considering I had no idea who was going to be at this bonfire, I really didn't want anyone else to see my boobs. By the time I finished up feeding Liam, there was a knock on the door. I made sure that my shirt was all situated before grabbing our stuff and answering the door.

When I pulled open the door I was met with the wonderful sight that was Paul. He was wearing his signature cut offs only this time he actually had on a shirt and shoes. _That shirt made his abs look so sexy too_. I shook my head of those thoughts.

"You look beautiful." He said as he grabbed the diaper bag from me.

"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself." I told him. "I was starting to think that you didn't own and shirt or shoes." I said teasingly. He only smiled and gave a small laugh.

"Shall we?" he said as he gestured towards a small car. I shut the door behind me and locked it before following him to the car. Once we reached the car, he took Liam from me and opened the back door. I looked in to see that he was strapping him into a car seat. I looked up at him in silent question. He just shrugged his shoulders before replying.

"What, I saw that you didn't have one and figured he should really be in one."

That one statement made me love him even more. _Love? Is it too soon for that? Maybe not_. I shook my head of the thoughts because it wouldn't do me any good to get lost in my thoughts and look crazy. The last thing I wanted was for Paul to think I was crazy and go running away from me. _Maybe I'll tell him the truth soon_.

Once Liam was all buckled in, he came and opened my door for me. I got in and he went around and got in and started the car.

"Thank you." I said. He turned to look at me as he backed out of the motel.

"You're welcome." He said.

"So, where are we going exactly?" I asked unable to keep the nervousness out of my voice. He gave me a smile and then went back to looking at the road before he began talking.

"It's a private part of the beach. It's where we hold all of our tribal bonfires." He said with a hint of his own nervousness.

"Then why are we going?" I asked. "I mean, not that I don't want to go I just meant that" Paul cut me off by holding up his hand.

"I know what you meant." He said with a small smile. "And you guys are going because I invited you. Everyone knows that you'll be there and they accept you guys." _How does he know what to say to ease my worries? Could he be anymore perfect?_

"So what are we going to do at this bonfire?" I asked. I'd been wondering about it all day.

"Well, mostly just hang out, eat and you'll get to hear the story of our tribe." He said.

Honestly, it sounded like a lot of fun and I had been wondering about the La Push Reservation. After that, it was mostly silent other than the sounds Liam was making in the back seat.

Eventually, we made it to a secluded parking lot. Paul parked amongst the other vehicles and got out. He came and opened my door before helping me out. He then got Liam and the diaper bag before facing me.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yep." Was my reply.

He held out his hand for me and I gladly took it. Not only did it feel right, but it also brought me some form of comfort. It made me relax just a little more.

We began walking a little ways down the beach before I was able to see a fire and several people gathered around it. As we got closer I could recognize quite a few of the people. There were only a few faces that I didn't recognize.

Once we made it to the fire, I noticed that there were several tables full of food. _Thank God. I was starving like you wouldn't believe_. Paul led us over to an empty log and helped me sit down before handing me Liam.

"I'll introduce you to the people you don't know in a minute. Are you guys hungry?" he asked.

"I am. Liam ate before we left so he should be alright. If not, he can just share with me." I told him.

"Ok. What do you want?" he asked. I leaned around him to see what was on the tables.

"How about a couple burgers and some chips?" I asked sweetly. He nodded his head and then headed towards the tables.

I took the moment to look around at everything. I was glad to see that no one was outright staring at me and Liam. That would have made me uncomfortable. Paul returned shortly after with a plate full of burgers, a whole bag of chips and a few cans of orange soda. He handed me the plate and took a seat next to me.

Eventually everyone was gathered around the fire and had started eating. Paul too the time to introduce me to the people I didn't know. Emily and Kim were the only ones. Once everyone was done, Billy cleared his throat and got everyone's attention.

"I'd like to thank you all for joining us tonight." He began. "Now, it's time for the telling of our legends." With that, he began to tell us the stories of the people of La Push. I sat there, with my attention on the words coming from his mouth. If I was being honest, my mouth was probably hanging open the whole time. It seemed like time just paused with the telling of these legends. Eventually, I was starting to realize that Liam was getting antsy. I attempted to get him settled down but it wasn't working.

At some point he began to growl. _Not now Liam_. I decided to stand up and walk with him when the wind blew my way. I picked up on an all too familiar scent. _So, that's why he's growling. He apparently recognized his scent_. I could feel that my wolf was trying to claw her way to the surface. She knew that her pups were in danger and she didn't like it one bit. It seemed that Liam's wolf was doing the same. I could see his little body shaking. I looked around trying to figure out the best and safest escape option. It would do me no good to phase here. I was about to go around Paul when I felt his hand grab mine. I looked up to meet his eyes.

"Bella, there's no easy way to say this so I'm just going to come out and say it. Bella we're-" he stopped mid sentence and tensed. It seemed that the other guys had too. _What? Surely they can't smell him_. Sam was busy ushering a few people to one side of the fire. They were all too willing to comply. Once they were huddled together Seth and Jared stood in front of them protectively. _What the hell is going on?_ At some point I could hear more growling, only I realized it wasn't just Liam. The guys were doing it too. _Was everything I just heard true? Is that what Paul was going to say? _I could tell that he was getting closer because his scent was getting stronger. Before long Liam was standing in front of me. I was doing my best to keep him calm but it wasn't working.

I was still trying to figure out what to do but so far nothing was coming to mind. I looked to see that Billy, Harry, Quil, Sue, Emily and Kim were all watching Liam and I closely. At this point, I knew it would be inevitable to keep our secret. I just hoped that they didn't all freak. My wolf was threatening to break the surface and I kept reminding myself that I was too close to Liam to phase.

I put Liam behind me just as a dark brown wolf broke through the trees. He stopped and stared for a moment. Then his body tensed and I could see that he was ready for attack. Before I knew what was happening, my wolf felt the threat to our pups and she broke the surface taking over control. I lunged forward phasing on the fly. I could hear a few startled gasps and could assume that the others weren't expecting what just happened. At some point I heard another set of gasps and moments later Liam's thoughts flooded my mind and I could only assume the second set of gasps was because of Liam. His thoughts were about me getting hurt. I stood over him protectively, much like I did when we ran into Billy, Harry and Quil in the woods.

Joseph was getting closer; I was doing my best to keep Liam underneath me but also making sure that I could move freely in case I needed to attack. I was vaguely aware of more growls coming from all around me but I didn't dare look to see where or who they were coming from.

We circled each other for a while. I was doing my best to try and reach his mind. I wanted to know what drove him to come after us. I knew that he had his imprint so he shouldn't be here. I kept stretching my mind trying to reach him but it wasn't working. Joseph took the opportunity and lunged at me. I could see that he was getting ready to attack. I moved quickly in fear that Liam would get hurt. I was able to dodge him because I was smaller than him. He kept coming at me and I kept dodging him. I was starting to get tired and could feel myself slowing down. I knew this wasn't going to end well. I came to a stop to catch my breath when Joseph's mind had opened to me. I could see bits and pieces and apparently his imprint had found out what he had done and rejected him. It made him mad with fury and he completely lost it. He decided to come after us. Apparently I had stopped for too long as I saw that Joseph was closer to me. I didn't have time to move and I could feel myself fight the exhaustion. Just as I thought he was going to hit me a large grey wolf came flying at Joseph. I watched as the two of them fought. At some point, there were more wolves coming to the aid of the grey wolf.

I lay down, knowing that we were protected. At some point, Liam came and buried himself into my side. I could see from his thoughts that he was extremely upset and worried about me. I also saw through his mind, that Paul had been with him the whole time and had even stopped Liam from coming to help me. I was grateful and would have to remember to thank him later. Eventually, Liam fell asleep. I looked around to see that everyone was staring at us. In the place of Seth and Jared were two wolves standing protectively in front of all the normal people.

I was starting to get worried about the other wolves when minutes later they came walking through the trees. Some of them were covered in blood and others had wounds that appeared to be healing already. I knew without a doubt that they took care of Joseph. The grey wolf came over and lay down next to us. He nuzzled his head into my neck and then did the same to Liam. I knew this had to be Paul. I returned the same gesture. Hoping that he understood just how much I was showing him his actions meant to me.

The wolves were now back to their human forms and stood there just watching us. I could feel myself slowly drifting in and out. I was extremely worn out from the standoff with Joseph. I was about to close my eyes when I heard growling. I looked over to see that it was Paul and he was growling at Billy, Harry, Quil and Sue. They all stopped and put their hands up to show Paul that they weren't a threat. I knew it was most likely his wolf not liking anyone coming near us after the situation we were just in.

"Paul, relax. We just want to make sure they're okay." Billy said.

I looked to Paul and nodded my head yes hoping that he'd get the hint that it was okay with me if they came closer. He did and he stopped his growling. I laid my head on Paul's back and he took the opportunity to nuzzle my face again.

E/N: So, what did you all think? The next chapter will pick up from where this one ended and will be in a different POV.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: So, here is the next chapter. Let's see what happens now, shall we?

Billy POV:

I watched as Bella stood up with Liam. At some point she seemed to tense. _I wonder what that's about?_ It wasn't long before the boys did as well. The next thing I know, Sam was ushering us together and away from the others. We were all too willing to comply with Sam. Once we were all together Seth and Jared stood in front of us protectively. We all stood behind Seth and Jared and watched Bella. She seemed to be trying, and failing, to calm down Liam. At some point, Liam moved in front of Bella. We watched as Bella put Liam behind her just as a large brown wolf broke through the trees. _Who the hell is that?_ It seemed that I wasn't the only one thinking that judging by the looks on everyone else's face.

Then if we weren't already surprised, image when we saw Bella lunge forward and phase. There were several gasps including my own. _Girls can phase?_ She landed in front of Liam and moments later there was another round of gasps as we watched little Liam phase as well. _He can phase too? What the hell is going on?_ She stood over him protectively much like the wolf we ran into that day in the woods on our finishing trip. Now that I look at her, there is no mistaking that it was the two of them that day.

At some point, the boys began to shake and growl. Paul had already phased and was standing directly behind Bella. It seemed that this large wolf was focused on Bella and Liam. The two of them had already begun circling each other. Bella had kept her distance but was still keeping Liam beneath her. The large wolf saw his opportunity and went for the attack. Bella moved out of the way, most likely so Liam wouldn't get hurt. Paul took the moment to usher Liam behind him. I could see that it was difficult for Paul to not intervene but I could also tell that he knew protecting Liam was just as important. There were a few times where Paul had to stop Liam from trying to help Bella.

All of the boys had phased at this point, including Seth and Jared who were standing in front of us. We could all see that Bella was getting tired. I hoped that the boys would jump in if, well when, necessary. We all watched as he kept coming at her and she would dodge. It wasn't long before she stopped for too long and the wolf saw his opportunity. Before he could reach her, Paul was flying through the air. Paul and the wolf fought for a while before the other boys joined in to help. They ended up beyond the trees and out of our sight.

Bella had lain down and Liam came to join her. He buried himself into her side. The two of them lay there, most likely because Bella knew they were safe for the time being. A few minutes later the wolves came through the trees. Some of them were covered in blood and others had wounds that were already starting to heal. Paul walked over to the two of them and lay down. He nuzzled the both of them and Bella returned the gesture. I could almost see the affection and appreciation rolling off of her.

The other boys had phased back and we were all just watching the three of them together. It seemed that Liam had already fallen asleep and Bella appeared to be drifting in and out of it. I was worried about her and from the look on Sue's face, she was too. We started walking towards them when Paul let out a growl. It was obviously a warning. His wolf was already on high alert from the confrontation that just took place. Harry, Sue, Quil and I put our hands up to show him we meant his imprint no harm.

"Paul, relax. We just want to make sure they're okay." I said.

Bella looked to Paul and nodded her head in what appeared to be a gesture that it was fine. Whatever it was, Paul had stopped growling at us. Bella laid her head on Paul's back and he took the opportunity to nuzzle her face again.

The four of us approached the three of them very slowly. We know Paul would never harm us on purpose but his wolf was most likely going to be on high alert for a while. Once we made it to them, Sue took action and began checking Bella. Being a retired nurse was a good thing for the pack. Once Sue was satisfied, she began stroking Bella's fur.

"How is she?" Harry asked.

"She's sleeping now but from what I can tell she's fine. Probably just extremely worn out. Being pregnant certainly can't help the situation any." She replied.

I looked up to my son. "Did you guys get him?" I asked. I was sure I already knew the answer but I wanted to be sure.

"Yes." Jacob replied. "He put up one hell of a fight but he was no match for all of us."

"I figured you guys got the job done but I wanted to be sure." I told him.

"How is this possible?" Sue asked no one in particular.

"I'm not sure. I didn't even know it was possible for girls to phase. Let alone children as young as Liam." I told her honestly.

"I agree with Billy." Old Quil said. Harry was nodding his head in agreement with us.

"I guess we should probably look through the journals and see if there's anything in them." Harry said.

"Where do you think she's from?" Jacob asked.

"I honestly don't know and we aren't going to get any answers anytime soon." Sue said. "She's going to need a lot of rest and I'd like to check her out. If I'm right, she probably hasn't been to a doctor for the same reasons our boys don't go. I'll call Dr. Stevens and have him come as well."

"You're probably right." I agreed.

"What do we do now?" Seth asked.

"If I'm right, Paul isn't going to leave his imprint and her son unprotected." I said. I looked to see that Paul was agreeing with me. "So, we've got a few options. We can either stay here until Bella and Liam wake up or we can get them in the back of the truck and take them to my house."

Paul got up and walked away from Bella and Liam. He phased back to his human form and quickly dressed before coming back over to us.

"We'll take them back to your place." He said. "I don't want them out here. At least at your house they'll be more comfortable."

"Ok. Sam, why don't you go get the truck and bring it as close as possible. Paul, do you want to carry her?" I asked. Stupid question I know but I wanted to double check.

"Yes. Seth, do you think you can get Liam?" he asked.

"No problem." Seth said as he bent down to pick up Liam. Paul had done the same to Bella and the two of them began walking.

"The rest of you, get this stuff cleaned up and meet back at my house. I'm sure that you're all going to want to be there when we find out who that wolf was." I said. They all agreed and began working to get everything cleaned up. The rest of us gathered our stuff and followed behind Paul and Seth.

By the time we caught up with the two of them they already had Bella and Liam loaded in the back. Paul wasn't going to get too far away from them so he rode in the back. The rest of us gathered into our cars and took off towards my house. Once we arrived, Jacob went ahead and cleared a spot for them in the basement. It was big enough that we didn't have to worry about there not being enough room for everyone.

The others made sure there was a comfortable spot set up for them and Paul and Seth laid the two of them down. Once again, Paul took his spot next to the two of them.

"So, what do you think this was all about?" Seth asked yet again.

"Like I said before, I'm not too sure. I guess we'll just have to wait until she wakes up to see what her story is. For now, we need to let her rest." I said.

Everyone scattered throughout the house to do their own thing while we waited for Bella and Liam to wake up. I didn't know what the story was with the wolf tonight but I intend on finding out. Bella was a great girl and if someone was out to hurt her I'd, no we, would make sure that her, Liam and the baby she was carrying was protected.

E/N: Ok, so there you have another chapter. We got a look into Billy's mind when things went down last chapter. Up next, Bella waking up; how will she react? Will she tell them her story? As always, thanks for reading and leave me a review please.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating but real life comes before fan-fiction. So, without further ado, I give you the next chapter.

Paul POV:

We've all been waiting for Bella and Liam to wake up for some time now. Sue had managed to get a hold of Dr. Stevens. He was finishing up a home visit and then was heading this way. It probably wouldn't be long before he was here.

I never moved from my spot next to the two of them. I even found myself absentmindedly rubbing the soft fur of Bella and Liam's coat. Both Bella and Liam would let out the occasional whimper, at which point they would get as close to each other as possible. I'd reassure them that I was still here by lightly touching their heads. I was doing everything I could to make them as comfortable as possible.

Billy tried to bring me food on several occasions but I declined every time. I just couldn't bring myself to eat anything while Bella and Liam were still out. For some reason, it just didn't feel right to eat while they were recovering from tonight's experience.

It wasn't long before I heard approaching tires coming towards the house. _That must be Dr. Stevens_. Not a minute later there was a knock on the door. I heard as Sue answered it and welcomed Dr. Stevens into the house. I heard their footsteps as they came down the stairs. I heard Sue tell him that she'd be back in a minute before she disappeared up the stairs. I looked up to see Dr. Stevens just as he came into view of Bella and Liam. His face would have been comical if it wasn't for the fact that my mate and her son had been in some kind of danger tonight. Dr. Stevens shook himself out of the shock he was temporarily in and continued down the stairs. He made his way over to us and crouched down next to us.

"Who are they?" he asked. "All Sue had time to give me was that I needed to come check on a couple people. I had assumed that it was someone from the pack." He said as he continued looking at Bella and Liam. "Are they new members? Why is this one so small?" he asked again.

"This is Bella and her son Liam." I said while rubbing Liam's head. His eyes snapped to mine in surprise.

"A female and a child?" he questioned. I nodded my head yes. "I didn't know that was possible. What do the others think?"

"None of us know what to think. Billy plans on asking her about her life once she's awake." I told him. "They were attacked by another wolf. It's no one we know of though because we couldn't hear him when we phased."

"Interesting. Were they injured?" he asked me.

"From what we could tell no but they've been out for hours." I told him.

"That's normal. Their bodies are most likely trying to recover from the emotional trauma." He said.

"She's pregnant." I blurted out. He looked at me surprised.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"Do you know how far along she is? It's hard for me to tell with her like this." He said.

"Honestly I have no idea. I haven't had the chance to really talk to her because we hadn't seen much of each other. Tonight was supposed to be so I could tell her she was my imprint." I told him.

"I had guessed as much with the way you are with not only her but him as well." He said gesturing to Liam. I didn't say anything because there was nothing to say to that. It was the truth.

Eventually Dr. Stevens opened his bag and began taking stuff out. I watched as he took out his stethoscope and listened to both Bella and Liam's hearts. I looked to him to see what he had to say.

"Their hearts sound good. Nice and strong." He said. I breathed a sigh of relief knowing that.

"What about the baby?" I asked suddenly, wondering if he detected anything. "Sue said she probably hasn't been to see a doctor being a werewolf and all."

"The baby's heart beat sounds strong." He said. "I'll know more once she's awake and I can examine her. I want her to come into the hospital for an ultrasound as soon as she's up for it."

Just as we finished talking Bella and Liam both started to move around a bit. I figured they were probably getting ready to wake up since they've been out for so long. I decided to call for Billy and the others.

"Billy" I hollered in the direction of the stairs "I think they're finally waking up." Moments later I could hear several footsteps coming down the stairs. Billy, Harry, Sue and Old Quil came into the basement. They stood behind Dr. Stevens and I. Both of us backed up some so that we wouldn't startle them when they opened their eyes.

It was a few more minutes before Bella completely opened her eyes; Liam was right behind her doing the same. She blinked several times before her eyes popped open. She began to look around, her head swiveling in each direction. It seemed like she was panicking, over what though I'm not sure. She quickly grabbed up Liam in her mouth. She began to back up away from us. I wasn't sure what brought this on but I knew we needed to get her calmed down before something happened to them. It seemed that everyone else was thinking the same thing as me.

Dr. Stevens was slowly approaching her and she began to let out a growl. At this point, she was backed up all the way to the wall. She was looking around again, most likely her flight instincts telling her she was in danger. I stopped him before he could get any closer and set her off. I stood in front of him and held my hands up to show Bella I meant no harm.

"It's okay Bella. You guys are safe." I told her. She was still breathing heavily. "It's me Paul." I told her. "It's alright. We're not going to hurt you." It took a little longer but she seemed to relax some and began taking in her surroundings more closely. Her eyes landed on me and she instantly relaxed. She set Liam down and curled her body around his. He took the comfort she was offering him.

I approached her slowly and sat down next to her. I started rubbing her fur and she was relaxing more.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. She gave a small nod of her head. "Do you think you guys can phase back? I think we've got a lot to talk about." She gave a shrug of her shoulders and then looked to Liam. I figured she was probably trying to tell me something but I just wasn't figuring it out. I decided all we could do is wait and see.

Bella POV:

After my major freak out of waking up to being in a basement I finally managed to calm down with Paul's help. He knew exactly what I needed and if there was ever a doubt in my mind that he couldn't have feelings for me, they were all gone now. In fact, I had a sneaking suspicion that he imprinted on me just as I did on him. It made my insides all fluttery thinking about it.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Liam's whimpers. I tuned into him to see that he was a little shaken up by my behavior. I nuzzled his head and gave him the comfort he was seeking.

Paul began running his hands through my fur and I could feel myself relax further.

"Are you okay?" he asked me. I gave him a small nod of my head as an answer. "Do you think you guys can phase back? I think we've got a lot to talk about." I shrugged my shoulders and then looked towards Liam. I was hoping that he'd get the message that it all depended on Liam but sadly he didn't. I guess they'd be waiting until I could get Liam to phase back.

I began showing Liam what I wanted from him. I could see him trying to phase back. His little body started to shimmer. It took a few tries but eventually Liam was naked as the day he was born sitting next to me. I watched as he crawled over towards Paul and sat in his lap. The site of the two of them together made my heart swell.

"Why don't we all step out for a moment so you can phase back in privacy?" Billy said. I nodded my head in thanks. They all started making their way towards the stairs. As Sue was walking past me I nudged her leg. She looked down at me questioningly.

"Did you need something? I was just going to go up stairs and-" I cut her off with a shake of my head. "You don't want me to go upstairs?" she questioned. I shook my head no. "Do you want me to stay?" I nodded my head yes. I could see that this thought made Harry a little uncomfortable but Sue made sure to put him in his place. "Go, I'll be fine." With that statement and the look his wife gave him he took off up the stairs.

I backed up away from Sue, wanting to make sure she was safe. She saw what I was doing and scooted further away from me. I cleared my mind and thought of my human form. It wasn't long before I could feel the familiar shimmer of my body. The next second I was back in my human form. I could feel how weak I was and felt my legs as they were beginning to give out. Sue saw this and rushed to my side where she led me to a couch and covered me with a blanket.

"How are you feeling?" she asked with a concerned look.

"A little weak." I said. My stomach chose that moment to growl and then I finished my previous statement. "And starving." She gave me a small smile. She got up and came back with a pile of clothes.

"This is all we have for you to wear for now." She said somewhat apologetically.

"It's fine. Any clothes are better than being naked." I told her. I grabbed the large t-shirt and slid it over my head, pulling it down over the blanket so it covered my top half. I was embarrassed to admit that I had to have Sue help me pull on the boxers. I had only hoped that they were still new and I wasn't wearing Billy's boxers. The thought alone made me want to expel whatever was left in my stomach.

"Alright, now I think we should let everyone else back in. You had us worried and I'm sure Liam is missing you." As if on cue, I could hear footsteps coming down the stairs. Paul was the first one down, holding a squirming Liam. Paul walked over to me and gently set Liam in my lap. He had on a fresh diaper and a shirt. It was then that I noticed the large wet spot on his shirt.

"What happened to your shirt?" At my question there was a round of giggles. I looked up to see that everyone and I mean everyone was down here and all of them were laughing at Paul.

"Well, you see…um…I was trying…" Paul was stumbling over his words and it seemed Billy was going to come to his rescue.

"What he means is that he's not and expert at putting on diapers and Liam peed on him." Billy said between fits of laughter. I looked at Paul and then couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips. Eventually the laughter died down and everyone was quiet. I looked around and my eyes stopped on Billy. He had a serious expression on his face. _This can't be good._

"Bella, who was that wolf and what did he want?" Billy asked. There was almost an air of authority when he spoke. I should have known that the laughing wouldn't last long. I had just hoped that I wouldn't have to answer this question so soon. I knew that I wasn't going to get out of it and they deserved to know. I took a deep breath and steeled myself for what I was about to say to them. As if sensing my internal turmoil, Paul grabbed my hand and was rubbing soothing circles on my knuckles. I knew that this would be hard, but with Paul by my side I knew I could get through it.

E/N: Next chapter, Bella tells it all and she gets checked over by Dr. Stevens. How will everyone react? What will Dr. Stevens find? Maybe just maybe we'll find out the sex. I know, I'm sorry for leaving it there but I wanted you guys to have something. I'm working on the next chapter but don't want to promise when it'll be posted. As always, leave a review please.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Nothing much to say, other than I don't own anything other than the plot.

Bella POV:

I squeezed Paul's hand in mine and took a deep breath in.

"I honestly don't know where to start." I said to no one in particular.

"Why don't you start with the beginning? Maybe where you're from?" Sue said patiently. I nodded my head. That was a good starting point I suppose.

"My parents had been killed by a drunk driver. I was placed in the system in Seattle. I was placed in my foster home and eventually my foster parents, Tiffany and Liam Robinson, adopted me. We lived on the Makah reservation." As this there were several gasps but I ignored them. Knowing that if I stopped now I wouldn't want to continue. "They were the greatest parents. Really the only parents since I don't remember much about my other parents." I took another deep breath.

"When I was seventeen, my Tiffany and Liam were killed on their way back from Seattle, by a drunk driver. It devastated me and I stayed locked in my room for days after receiving the news. I had many visitors come over but I never really paid any attention. It wasn't until Joseph talked that I really started listening. Basically, he told me to get over it. I don't know what it was but something in me snapped and I began shaking. Joseph noticed and grabbed me and rushed me outside and into the forest; the next thing I know I was a wolf. Joseph explained that the legends we grew up hearing were true." My stomach growled and I realized I was still hungry. Sue stuck a plate with some crackers and cheese on my lap. This would have to do for now. I ate a few and then continued on with the story.

"They took me to see the elders who were extremely confused as to why I phased, considering I was a female and I was adopted. I had to stay with Joseph so that he could teach me what I needed to know, it was his job as the alpha. I was to live in his basement until I could control myself and the elders could figure out why I phased. They figured there had to be a reason." I took a drink of water from beside me. I knew I had to continue but I figured this next part would be difficult for not only me but everyone. Just as I was about to continue Old Quil asked a question. The one I'm sure everyone wanted to know.

"Did they find anything out? What the purpose of you phasing was?" he questioned. I took a deep breath preparing to give them the answer.

"They determined the only reason a female would phase was…" I had to stop to take a deep breath. I felt Paul's hand on mine. "Was to produce a stronger generation of wolves." I said not making eye contact with anyone. I was sure if I did they would be able to figure it out. But judging from the gasps and growls that filled the room I can only guess that they may have already figured it out. Paul had begun a steady growl in his chest and I could feel him shaking. I squeezed his hand to try and bring him back to me. After a few moments it seemed to work a little and he wasn't growling as much.

"You mean…" Sue trailed off. She couldn't bring herself to say it. All I did was nod my head in confirmation.

"The elders had no clue what was going on. They thought one of the wolves would imprint on me so they'd introduce all new wolves to me, of course it never happened. I tried to escape and once the elders realized what was happening they tried to help as well. Every time we'd be stopped. It wasn't until I was three months pregnant that we got our chance. Joseph had finally imprinted and he thought I was going to be a threat to his imprint. Two weeks after Joseph imprinted is when Liam first phased and we had the chance to escape. I got in the car that was bought for us and just drove. I drove until I ended up at the motel." I finished with a breath and ate some more crackers.

"So, that wolf, it was Joseph?" Seth asked. I looked up to him and nodded. "That still doesn't really explain why he came after you and Liam." I swallowed the food in my mouth and took a drink remembering that they didn't have access to Joseph's mind.

"Sorry, I forgot you couldn't hear what he was thinking." I said. "He came after us because his imprint found out what he did. She rejected the imprint the moment she knew. It literally drove him mad."

They all looked shocked for a moment.

"You guys can hear each others thoughts too?" Jared questioned.

"Well, they can." I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

"But you just said you…" Jacob trailed off in confusion. I did a mental face palm once again remembering they don't know about me.

"I know what I said and it was true. I have to physically push my mind to be able to pick up on the thoughts of the other guys. They can't hear me at all. The reason I collapsed back there was because I was trying to see why Joseph came after us. I pushed myself too far." I told them. Paul once again was squeezing my hand and rubbing my knuckles. Liam had settled himself into my lap and was happily sharing my cheese and crackers.

"I think that's everything." I said. Paul shook his head no. I looked at him in confusion trying to figure out what he was getting on about.

"I think you forgot about the part where you imprinted on me." He said with a smug smile. I smacked his chest playfully and nodded my head in confirmation. If he wanted to hear me say it it wasn't happening. He pulled me in close to his side and nuzzled my neck. Liam noticed and let out a small growl in Paul's direction. Everyone laughed.

Just then an older man cleared his throat. "I'm Dr. Stevens." He said extending his hand. "Sue here wanted me to check you and the little ones over. Said she figured you hadn't seen a doctor for the same reason our boys don't see anyone but me." I gave him a small smile but was still feeling nervous. I had Lena with me last go around and wasn't sure how I felt about a man doing everything she did for me last time. "Is that alright?"

"Yeah." I stuttered out a little hesitantly. He must have sensed my hesitance because he begun speaking again. "If you'd like Sue or Paul can be right by you." I let out a breath I was holding and nodded my head.

"I'd like that. Could you both stay please?" I asked them. Both of them shook their head yes. "Oh, what about Liam?"

"Don't worry, I got him." Seth said. He came over and held his hands out for Liam. Liam lifted his cubby little hands out to Seth. Seth grabbed him and threw him in the air, making Liam squeal with laughter. I watched as everyone made their way up the stairs.

"Alright, what do I need to do?" I asked him.

"If you don't mind could you take a seat over here for me?" he asked as he gestured to what appeared to be a hospital bed in the corner of the room. I looked at him quizzically. "We keep it here just in case something happens to one of the guys."

I stood up to walk and my legs were still a little shaky. Paul instantly wrapped his arm around my waist and helped me over to the bed. He helped me up and I sat with my legs dangling over the edge.

"Alright, I'm just going to check your vitals to start with." He said as he grabbed out his stethoscope to listen to my heart. After a couple minutes he spoke. "Everything sounds fine. Would you mind laying back and lifting your shirt to expose your belly?" I did as he asked. He came over and placed his hands on my belly. He began poking and prodding me. Most likely feeling for the baby. "So, how far along are you?" he asked.

"I'm honestly not too sure. I know that when my pregnancy was confirmed that I was 3 months late. Probably somewhere around there." I told him feeling slightly embarrassed that I didn't know for sure.

He gave me a small nod and smile and placed his stethoscope to my belly. "Don't worry, we can get a better idea once we get a look at the baby." He moved the stethoscope around a few times before taking it out of his ears. He had a weird expression on his face.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing is wrong but I think you may have more than one baby in there." He said more to himself than me. At that my eyes widened and I'm sure my expression was comical.

"I would like to do an ultrasound if you don't mind." He asked while looking at me. I just nodded my head dumbly, still trying to wrap my head around the fact that I may be having more than one baby. "I'll be right back." He said then made his way out of the room.

Sue made her way over to us and she touched my shoulder gently.

"Are you okay?" she asked sweetly.

"I'm just trying to wrap my head around the possibility that there's two babies in there." I said gesturing to my belly.

"Understandable. You'll be just fine though. We're all here for you if you need us." Sue said with a light squeeze to my shoulder. Paul nodded his head in agreement. Just then Dr. Stevens came back carry a small device in his hands.

"This will have to do until I can get you to come into the office." He said. "It's a portable ultrasound machine." He placed some gel on my belly and then turned some knobs before placing the small wand on my belly. He began moving it around and staring at the small screen. I was getting anxious just sitting here and not being able to see anything. Eventually he stopped moving it around and turned the screen. He had a small smile on his face. "Looks like I was right. This here is the arm of one baby and this is the leg of the other." He said pointing out each body part as he named them.

"Are you sure it's not one deformed baby?" Paul blurted out suddenly. Sue's eyes widened in surprise as did the doctors. I was going to throttle him until Sue reached over and whacked him in the back of the head with a newspaper. _Where the hell did that come from?_

"Thank you Sue." I said.

"You're welcome." She replied with a smile.

"Yes Paul I'm sure it's not just one deformed baby." Dr. Stevens said fighting off a laugh. "Here I'll show you." Dr. Stevens moved the wand around again to show us each whole baby.

"Wait, was that..?" Paul trailed off pointing to something at the screen.

"What? What did you guys see?" I said in a whine. Paul had a better view of the screen than I did when he said that so I had no clue what he was talking about.

"I believe you're right Paul." Dr. Stevens said with a smile. "Bella, would you like to know what you're having?" I nodded my head eagerly. He moved the wand around again and then turned the screen to face me. "Congrats, you're having a little boy."

I could feel the tears start up and quickly swiped them away.

"Can you tell what the other one is?" I asked. He began moving the wand around again and then came to a stop and turned the screen. "It looks like your boys are going to have a little sister. Congrats it's a girl."

Once again I could feel the tears escaping from my eyes. Paul leaned over and wiped them away before kissing my forehead and giving me a smile. I looked up to him and gave him a watery smile.

"Thank you." I said to no one in particular. It wasn't meant for one person it was meant for everyone.

E/N: So, what did you think of it all? I know some of you are thinking that there's no way they could tell what she is having this early. I know this but this is fiction and my justification…remember Liam was born early and still a normal sized baby, meaning they grow faster than normal babies. Like I said, it's fiction and this is my creative license. Well, hope you all enjoyed. Leave me a review please.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Sorry about the delay in updating but I've been super busy. Real life has been hectic for me. For those of you who may not know, I have an autistic son and we've been fighting to get him some services. So these last few weeks have been me helping in his class room as well as taking him to appointments. Anyways, I won't keep you any longer. There is a bit of a jump here; just thought that we can move on now that everyone knows the secret.

Bella POV:

It's been a few weeks since the bonfire that changed my life, well changed it more than it already had changed. I wouldn't trade it for anything though. Paul made me and Liam move in with him because he didn't like the fact that we were staying in, and I quote, "a crap shack". That and I think that he just didn't like the thought of being away from me, I totally know that feeling. Like I said, wouldn't change it for anything.

Liam was getting bigger by the day but then again so was I. If I got any bigger I don't think I'd be able to fit through the door any more. Paul seemed to love my every growing stomach. I'd often find him placing his hands on my belly at random times throughout the day. At night, when we'd go to bed he'd curl up around me and sleep with his hands protectively cradling my belly. It was such an amazing feeling. I wasn't used to the soft and gentle touches of a man but Paul changed all that for me and I loved it.

"So, how are you feeling?" Paul asked as he rubbed my feet. I had to bite back the moan that threatened to escape my mouth. I knew exactly what that did to Paul because of what happened the last time. While I knew that I was already in love with Paul, part of me wasn't ready for that yet. I knew rationally that Paul was nothing like Joseph but like I said, part of me wasn't ready. That and I was a little afraid of what he'd think of me naked when I look like a whale.

"Ok, just tired and hungry like always." I answered. He gave me a small smile and continued to rub my feet. I could slowly feel the tension leaving my body. I was fighting keeping my eyes open when I felt two little hands tugging at my shirt. I opened my eyes all the way and looked down at my little boy. He was smiling at me and holding his chubby little hands up. I reached over and lifted him onto my lap. I looked at Paul to see that he gave me a scowl. "What?" I asked.

"You know you shouldn't be picking him up." Paul said as he gently set my feet down and took Liam from me. He set him on his lap and pulled me close. I huffed and gave him an annoyed look.

"It's not a big deal. I'm not an invalid. I'm pregnant. P-R-E-G-N-A-N-T, pregnant!" I said louder than I meant to. I slapped my hand over my mouth and could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. Paul must have seen that I was going to cry and he set Liam on the ground with his toys before pulling me into his lap.

"Shh, don't cry honey." Paul said trying to soothe me but it only served to make me cry harder.

"I'm sorry." I wailed. "It's just….I'm always tired and hungry and I'm…I'm…I'm so fat." I started crying some more. Paul attempted to soothe me some more. He was stroking my hair and rocking me gently.

"Honey, you aren't fat, like you said you're pregnant. Not only are you growing one baby inside you but two so that's twice the work." He whispered in my ear. "Besides, I happen to think you're beautiful just like this." He said while running his hands up under my shirt to softly caress my belly.

"Really?" I said turning my head to look at him?

"Really." He said while placing kisses all over my face. I started to giggle and eventually so did Liam.

"I'm sorry. I was never this bad with Liam." I said as I wiped my eyes. I saw Liam standing in front of Paul and I.

"Hi baby." I said to him. I went to reach for him but Paul beat me to it. I gave him a small scowl but he could tell by the smile I was holding back that I didn't mean anything by it.

"Momma." Liam said with a smile to my face. I kissed his little face repeatedly which made him giggle. "Lu you."

"I love you too baby." I said as Paul held him. He turned around so he was facing Paul.

"Lu you." Liam said while squishing Paul's cheeks.

"I love you to buddy." Paul said placing a kiss on Liam's nose. It made him giggle.

"Da." Liam said. Paul and I both looked shocked. That was the first time he's ever called Paul that and I wasn't sure how he would react. Paul came out of his shock to pull Liam closer.

"That's right buddy, I'm your dad." He whispered in his ear. Liam clapped and said it again.

"Da. Da. Da!" he said while clapping some more. I could once again feel the tears welling in my eyes only this time it was for a completely different reason.

We sat on the couch, together as a family listening to Liam alternate between Momma and Da. I couldn't have been happier than I was at that moment.

E/N: So, there you have it. Basically I wanted a little bonding time. What would you guys like to see next? Let me know and if it works I'll use it. As always, please leave a review. Thanks.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated recently but my mind has just not been in the right place. A very good friend, someone who is like a brother to my husband and I recently took his life. It's been extremely hard on my husband so I've been focusing on helping him and myself cope and get through this difficult time. I just wanted to let you all know that I'm not giving up on this and that there was a reason I've been gone. With that being said I'd like to say this:

Please, if you feel like there is no other option tell someone. I'm sad to say that this is how my friend felt but he didn't think he could turn to anyone and that no one cared. Also, if you are seeking help and can't get it please don't give up. He was trying to get help and was sadly turned down because he made a $50 more than the requirement to get medical insurance. Please, just don't give up and never feel that taking your own life is even an option.

Sorry for the PSA but I truly hate that he, let alone anyone, felt this way. I'll do my best to try and get some more written but chances are if I do write (right now) we're liable to end up with something bad happening and I don't want that. Thanks for understanding and as always feel free to send in suggestions and I'll try and incorporate them into the story.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: I'm back after a long break. For those of you who are still with me, thanks. This last month and a half have been hard but we've made it through. Not much to say other than another jump. Read and enjoy.

BPOV:

Life with Paul and the rest of the pack has been great. I'm now five months along and growing bigger by the day. Paul still claims to love me just the way I am though I have my doubts. I look like I'm trying to smuggle two basketballs under my shirt.

Liam is getting bigger and smarter as well. He loves getting to phase and go with Paul and Seth. The guys all said that they're starting to hear his thoughts. No one is sure why but they enjoy it all the same. Much like me, they think it's amazing how innocent his thoughts are. Paul loves to gloat that he shows up just as much as I do in Liam's thoughts. Seth has been amazing with Liam. He doesn't care that Liam is attached to his leg whenever he is near. It warms my heart to see that he cares so much about my son. Liam, as well as the two that are currently growing in my belly, will have so many great role models to look up to when they grow up. It makes me extremely happy to know that they'll always have someone there for them.

I've been trying to figure out to tell Paul, and the others for that matter, that I want to go home to get some of my things. Now that Joseph is out of the way, I'm not afraid to go back. I want those memories that were taken from me what seems like so long ago. I'm even hoping that I'll get to see Matt and Lena. I didn't know what happened to them after they helped me out. I could only hope that they were safe. I can't help but wonder why none of the other guys came looking for Joseph. Surely they knew what he planned to do? Or did he keep his thoughts locked inside for fear of being stopped? These and several other questions plagued me on a daily basis. I knew that they wouldn't want me to go but it was something I needed to do. I could only hope that they'd understand.

I finished up making myself some lunch, a few peanut butter and jelly sandwiches complete with flaming hot cheetos on it, when I heard the door open. I turned around to see Liam on Paul's shoulders. Both of them gave me a big smile. I set my plate on the coffee table and held my arms out for Liam. Paul set him down and he came running for me. I hugged him as best I could and peppered his face with kisses. Once he had enough he took off to go play with Seth. Apparently everyone was hanging out here today. I gave Paul a kiss and sat down to eat my lunch. Paul took a seat next to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I picked up my food and started eating. I was half way through my third sandwich when I noticed that everyone was staring at me.

"What?" I half yelled. All the guys flinched a little.

"Nothing. We were just wondering what the hell you're eating." Quil said.

"Food you idiot. What does it look like I'm eating?" I said rolling my eyes and continued to eat my delicious sandwich. All the guys just gave each other a look and shrugged their shoulders. I finished up my food and decided I needed something to drink. As soon as I started to get up Paul stopped me.

"Let me take that." He said grabbing the plate I had just picked up. I rolled my eyes. Once again overprotective Paul was coming out.

"Fine but I want something to drink." I said with a pout. He flashed me a smile and kissed my pout away before disappearing into the kitchen. All the guys were laughing at our exchange.

Paul returned shortly with my drink. I drank it quickly then snuggled into Paul's side. He slid his arm around me and kissed the top of my head. My son, not to be out done, ran up and hopped right on Paul's lap. I'm pretty sure I heard him let out a breath of air as Liam caught him in the groin. Liam made his way between Paul and I and snuggled into my side. I'm pretty sure Paul let out a small growl which Liam responded with his own and a cute little smile. I couldn't help but laugh at my boys and neither could the rest of the pack.

Eventually Liam dozed off snuggled into my side. I loved these moments. I was starting to doze off myself when I had the sudden urge to pee. It hit me out of nowhere.

"Paul can you take Liam please?" I practically begged. He interpreted my tone to mean something was wrong.

"I have to pee. Now if you don't hurry I'm going to pee all over the couch." I said in an irritated tone. Paul quickly moved Liam off of me and I managed to get up all on my own. I practically ran to the bathroom. Once I relieved myself I made my way back out to the living room. I noticed that Liam wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"I took him to his room." Paul said holding his arms out for me. I quickly cuddled into his side and made myself as comfortable as possible. Eventually I fell asleep to the chattering of the pack.

I knew I'd have to tell them that I wanted to go back home but for now I was taking a much needed nap.

E/N: Alright, so there we have it. Next chapter will be Bella telling the guys she wants to take a trip home. Anything you all want to see happen? Thanks for sticking with me and please leave me a review.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Sorry about the delay. Real life just seems to love to hit me as soon as I'm up. I'm going to try and stay on top but no promises. So without further ado, the next chapter and Bella telling the pack she wants a trip home.

Bella POV:

I woke up sometime later to everyone being quite loud. I let out a yawn and stretched my arms. I could feel the kink in my neck from the way I had fallen asleep. I sat up and turned my neck from side to side, hearing it crack as I did so. I turned to Paul and gave him a peck on the lips. About the same time we parted, Liam came running over and once again jumped towards Paul. Paul realized exactly what Liam was going to do and had just enough time to save himself from another leg to his groin. I could see his sigh of relief that Liam missed, even if it was only by a tiny bit.

"So, Bella, did you have a nice nap?" Sam asked with an arched eye brow. I looked at him to see what he was getting at. So, I slowly nodded my head yes.

"Why?" I asked with my own arched brow. _Two can play at that game Sam_. He just lightly shrugged his shoulders, not saying anything else. "Well, if you'll excuse me I have to pee, again. I'll be right back." I got up and waddled towards the bathroom. After relieving myself, I felt ten times better. I decided to pop into my room and change in to some comfy clothes because the ones I was currently wearing felt gross from my nap. I wandered back towards the living room and could yet again hear the guys being loud. _Ugh, why are they always so loud? Can't they just give me a break? _Just as I made it to the living room I finally tuned in to what they were saying.

"Do you think she's serious?" Sam asked. There was a moment of silence and I could just picture one of the other guys shrugging his shoulders and giving Sam a look.

"I think we all know that when she puts her mind to something there is no taking no for an answer." I heard Jacob say. _Damn right. What can I say? I'm a stubborn woman_. I decided to make my presence know since they were all too wrapped up in their conversation to even hear me. _And they call themselves wolves. Psh_.

"I don't know if I should take that as an insult or a compliment, Jacob." I said as I stood with my arms over my chest in the door way. Immediately all of their heads snapped in my direction. Jacob looked like he was bordering on being scared or laughing hysterically. Either way, I found it hilarious. I decided to mess with him a little more so I gave him a bit of a glare while I tapped my foot, pretending to be impatient.

"Uh, well you see….I…uh.." Jacob just couldn't seem to find the words. I was doing my best to hold in my laugh and eventually it came out. I was laughing so hard my sides were hurting.

"Oh Jacob-_laugh_-you should have-_laugh_- seen your face." I said taking in a huge breath of air. "It was priceless." My laughing had finally died down and I wiped the tears from my eyes. I looked up to see Jacob scowling at me.

"Oh come on, you and I, and everyone else for that matter, know how stubborn I can be. I'm taking your statement as a compliment." I said as I patted his cheek. He scowled at me some more but I could see that he and everyone else were fighting off smiles.

"Now that that's out of the way, what is it you boys were talking about when I came in here?" I asked. They were all quiet for some time so I gave them the glare. Everyone turned to look at Paul. He rolled his eyes and walked over to me. He pulled me down on to his lap and nuzzled my neck. I let out a little sigh and waited patiently. I was about ready to say something else when Paul finally spoke.

"Why exactly do you want to go back?" Paul asked as he looked into my eyes. I'm sure my face must have been comical but I was just surprised he asked me that.

"Go back where?" I asked playing dumb though I'm sure he knew that judging by the eye roll. I huffed and took a moment to gather my thoughts. "How'd you know?"

"You were talking in your sleep." Sam said. _Damn it. Why do I have to do that sometimes? Well, I guess better sooner rather than later_.

"Are you going to answer?" Jacob said.

"It's not what you guys think." I started off because I knew exactly what they were thinking. I could see it written on their faces. They thought I wanted to go back for good. "I only want to go back to get some of my things and check up on the others. I don't want to stay but the only things I have left of my family are there. I want them." I said with tears in my eyes.

Paul came over and wrapped his arms around me and placed a kiss to my forehead. Liam came and hugged my legs. I bent down to pick him up, with a glare from Paul, and he snuggled into my neck. I looked up to see that all the guys were debating with themselves. I gave them one last pleading look and heard a collective sigh. I'm sure it may have been the look on my face or maybe the tears that had yet to fall but they all nodded their heads yes. I gave them all a small, teary eyed smile and said a quiet "thank you."

Paul pulled away and looked into my eyes. He gave a small sigh before speaking.

"You can go but there's some rules." He said sternly. I rolled my eyes but knew there would be. I nodded my head.

"Okay." Was my only response.

E/N: Sorry to end it there but I had to stop before my kids made any bigger of a mess. I'll try and update in the next week or so but no promises. So, thoughts? Anything you guys would like to see? Please leave a review.


End file.
